Say You'll Haunt Me
by Shadow2700
Summary: Alternate ending, NaruSaku. Title credits go to Stone Sour
1. Say You'll Haunt Me

**_Say You'll Haunt Me_**

* * *

**A/N: There's a rant at the end but I will leave that for you to read at your own pleasure or risk.**

* * *

"You know how weird it is not having your arm?" Naruto asked Sasuke as they sat outside on his rooftop.

"I have a pretty good idea dobe." Sasuke replied in his usual tone. Naruto just looked at him with a deadpan look.

"I know, I'm just saying, it's weird." Naruto replied looking down at the area where his hand used to be.

"Not as weird as Kakashi becoming Hokage." Sasuke replied.

"Nah, it's not that weird but I think Granny Tsunade was tired and knew she wasn't the person the village needed to protect it anymore." Naruto answered back looking at the clouds.

"Aren't you a little disappointed that you weren't nominated for Hokage?" Sasuke turned to face him.

"A little, but the way they explained it to me, I'm still too young apparently. And they're probably right since I'm not the best with politics and things like that. Just be glad you aren't going to be executed or jailed." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah just chakra reduced seals for five years." Sasuke replied with a scowl, still slightly pissed off that he couldn't use his Sharingan.

"Better than being killed." Naruto chuckled.

"Hmm, seems you haven't changed the last few years." Sasuke smirked in response.

"Tell that to Sakura, she still calls me a baka from time to time. But she smiles a lot more too since you're back." Naruto replied with a solemn smile on his face. Sasuke took notice of it.

"I think she's happy we're all together again and things are peaceful now." Sasuke tried to convince him.

"I'm not so sure if that's true. She's happy that you're back." Naruto replied sadly.

"You say that, but she's spending more time with you the last time I checked." Sasuke said leaning back onto the floor of the roof.

"She's just taking her time getting used to you being back, once she's past that, she'll be spending more time with you." Naruto said as he felt his chest pain a little bit. Sasuke just closed his eyes and sighed in annoyance.

"Even I can see that's not the case Naruto." Sasuke replied, causing Naruto to scowl in his direction.

"Hey! I didn't spend three years and multiple death dealing idiots to bring you back only for you to ignore her!" Naruto shouted at him.

"I'm not ignoring her because I've spent every possible moment I have with her but she's told me that she's spent almost every day with you." Sasuke admitted to him. That actually shocked Naruto a bit but he still held his doubts.

"Let's change the subject." Naruto quickly diverted his attention away. Sasuke just grunted back.

"Have they said anything about Orochicmaru?" Sasuke asked him.

"Only that he's still missing or hiding. We just have to keep our eyes open and make sure nothing happens." Naruto answered him, hoping to get his new arm soon in case anything did happen.

"What about the others?" Sasuke said. Naruto didn't need to say who he was talking about when it came to Orochicmaru. Team Taka was still a part of who Sasuke was trying to stay away from.

"It's the same situation with them. Only Karin is still here." Naruto answered.

"You know she's an Uzumaki right?" Sasuke asked him.

"Yeah, I know she is. It's weird but we really have a connection. Still, it's nice knowing there's someone from my line that's out there. Gives me some hope there are others. But she is crazy like hell from what I hear." Naruto grinned thinking about her going after Sasuke.

"Don't remind me. She go nuts on you?" he asked him sitting up.

"No, she was really happy that there was someone else out there from her line like me. Pretty much when I told her who I was, she jumped up and hugged me like a sister would. I couldn't help myself and gave her one too and then we talked for hours. She's actually really nice when you get to know her she's just had a rough life." Naruto explained to him.

"Yeah, she's _really _nice, if you mean crazy." Sasuke scoffed at his comment.

"Trust me teme, she's actually really nice." Naruto assured him. Sasuke just sighed.

"Fine, I'll talk to her, but on the condition that you talk to Sakura about certain things. I'll even push her in the direction." Sasuke offered. Naruto just remained silent, unable to answer right away. The wind picked up slightly and blew his hair around as well as Sasuke's.

"She doesn't feel that way about me Sasuke." Naruto replied quietly.

"Trust me dobe, she does." Sasuke said to him. Naruto just let his shoulders slump before he stood up, offering a hand to his best friend.

"You're a real jackass sometimes. I can't believe I gave my arm to bring you back." Naruto chuckled quietly.

"Yeah, and I gave up mine to learn the error of my ways." Sasuke answered way with a smirk.

"Fucked up way to do those things I guess." Naruto just laughed loudly. Sasuke didn't answer but smiled at his friend's laughter.

* * *

"Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked her mentor as they sat down in a dango shop. Tsunade looked up from her tea to meet her pupil's gaze.

"Yes Sakura?" she asked her in return. She could tell by the way Sakura was fidgeting that she was nervous about something.

"What is it like to be in love?" Sakura asked very quietly. Tsunade's brow peaked slightly as she set down her drink.

"And why would you ask me that?" Tsunade questioned her student back. Sakura looked at her with a bit of a glare.

"Because you're the only one that I can really question that won't give me some crazy answer." Sakura answered.

"Hmm, I see…we'll then may I ask who it is you're in love with?" Tsunade knelt forward leaning on her hands.

"I…I really don't want to say but…I'm so confused about it. On the one hand I feel like I'll betray one side and then if I go to the other I'll hurt someone else I care about." Sakura explained. Tsunade nodded in understanding, she didn't even to ask who or what.

"I'm going to be blunt Sakura, choose whoever you feel the most happy with and who you spend the most time with. Be with the one that makes you feel special. I can't say who to choose because it's not my choice because it's yours to make. I didn't give someone a chance at that happiness and it will always haunt me." Tsunade said to her leaning back in her seat, sadly thinking of the old pervert that was her closest friend.

"That's all? There's nothing else? What about the person I'll hurt depending on who I choose?" Sakura asked her demanding more. Tsunade just sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Sakura, love is not this complicated all the time and I can't say what you should do with it. I take back what I said about choosing, you'll _know _who you love when you know it. I don't know if it'll be today or tomorrow or in ten years but when you know it, you just know it. They only thing I can say is what I said before, it's the person you're most comfortable and happy to be around. As for the person that you _may _hurt, if she hasn't made a move on that person then chances are that she won't unless she is forced to. This may actually help her grow if you chose said person. Do you understand?" Tsunade questioned.

"I'm wondering if I should have told you who it was then it wouldn't be as confusing." Sakura groaned dropping her head down. Tsunade just laughed.

"It's not it's just you're just making it confusing. The choice should be simple considering I _know _who you're talking about, but I wanted to save you the embarrassment. I know who you'll choose, it's written all over you, Yamato told me as much." Tsunade grinned at Sakura's blushed cheeks.

"Wha…what…"

"Just don't say anything else Sakura, it'll come to you sooner than later." Tsunade smiled taking a sip from her glass.

Sakura's cheeks remained blush and she wanted to just disappear. She thought about the time she had spent with a certain blond haired Jinchuriki, how he had impacted her life in so many ways and she never really thanked him for it. She had done that when he had saved them from Pain but she had never really sat down to thank him the way he should have been. And she thought about what Sasuke had meant to her so long ago and what he meant to her now. He was back and she was happy because she knew he had been saved, but none of it would have happened if not for the sacrifice of a young boy who was now a man and his promise of a lifetime. She at least owed him a real thank you, one from her heart that she needed to give. The only thing holding back from acting on her feelings was what would happen to another close friend of hers.

"Sakura…" Tsunade distracted her from her thoughts. Sakura looked up to see her master gazing intensely at her.

"Go talk to Naruto." Tsunade simply said and closed her eyes ready for a nap. Sakura didn't answer her and nodded with a smile as she made her way out of the dango shop.

"Crap, I forgot to make her pay for hers. Oh well, I'll take it this time for young love." Tsunade smirked as she relaxed.

"She'll owe me for that new arm of his as well."

* * *

"I'll do my best to meet you at the gate before you depart. You sure you won't wait to get your replacement arm?" Naruto asked Sasuke as they walked down the market street.

"No thanks, I want to be able to atone for my sins and I'd rather not be in the village right now when they still don't trust me." Sasuke answered.

"Shame you're leaving so soon already when I just dragged your ass back here." Naruto smiled, happy to know that his friend would be back soon though.

"Yeah, just don't lose the other arm while I'm gone. Sakura won't be happy about that." Sasuke joked.

"She'll be more disappointed that you're leaving so soon." Naruto said trying his best to hide his own sadness.

"As long as you keep her company, I think she'll be alright." Sasuke assured him, and getting tired of his friend's blindness.

"Guess we'll see. Anyways, go ahead and see Kakashi-Sensei. I'm sure he'll get everything ready for you, even if he's the Hokage now." Naruto smiled as he stopped at an intersection in the street. Sasuke simply nodded and continued down his path.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto called out. The Uchiha stopped in his tracks and turned to face his friend.

"Don't you lose other your arm either." Naruto laughed raising his hand in the air.

Sasuke just smirked and lifted his own in appreciation before continuing down his path to the Hokage's office. Naruto just kept smiling as he turned and walked down the other street, not sure what to do with his day. His thoughts fell back onto Sakura again, thinking about what he was going to do. He felt his heart ping in guilt that he wanted her more than anything, but he knew her heart was set on Sasuke. He remembered the war and what had happened. He remember what Hinata had said to him, how she had been inspired by her words after Neji's death. He at least owed it to her to talk to her after comforting her at his funeral. After all, Neji was one of his closest friends as well. It seemed fate had just that in store for him today.

He saw Hinata walking towards him…and his mouth dried slightly.

'_Oh no…now is not the best time now.'_

Hinata looked up to see Naruto walking towards her.

'_Naruto…'_

They both approached each other slowly, unsure of what to say so Naruto being himself began with a simple word.

"Hey." He said as he stopped in front of her.

"He…hello." Hinata replied timidly.

'_Why does she always have to quiet?'_ Naruto thought.

"How are you doing?" he asked her. Hinata felt her heart race slightly but felt her strength from the war come back.

"I'm, I'm doing well. It's…it's been hard though what with Neji…." Hinata answered quietly. Naruto felt his eyes tear up slightly at her pain.

"I know, it's been hard on all of us but I can't imagine what you're going through." Naruto said gently grasping her shoulder with his hand. Hinata smiled at the gesture while looking at him.

"It's okay, I know he gave his life to save yours because he knew you would be the one to save us all." Hinata said with admiration in her voice. Naruto sadly smiled at her.

"It doesn't wash away the guilt though." Naruto said quietly. Hinata heard the pain in his voice and grasped his right shoulder gently in return.

"Do you…do you want to take a walk?" Hinata asked him. Naruto didn't need to think about it, he smiled and nodded. The two of them then began to walk off to the park. They enjoyed each other's company throughout the walk that lasted for half an hour before taking their place on a park bench and talking about what each were doing right now.

"You know what the weirdest thing about not having my arm is?" Naruto asked her, grinning while he asked. Hinata smiled back and shook her head.

"It's when I say something really weird or awkward and I'm a righty so I tend to scratch with my right hand but now…." Naruto lifted his arm and only had the cloth of his shirt fly back loosely.

"…I've got nothing! Seriously, it's the weirdest thing ever!" Naruto laughed loudly. Hinata couldn't help break out into giggles before it was full blown laughter, surprising even Naruto.

"Hey, I actually made you laugh!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes, you did. But I think you're funny, it's something I admire about you." Hinata admitted looking away towards the trees. Naruto felt a sense of peace hearing those words. He was happy that someone like her could admire him like that, even if he found her strange at first. The war had showed him what she was really like and he felt a bit of guilt thinking that way about her. But there was still something that he needed to ask her.

"Hinata…" he said quietly. She turned to meet his gaze.

"What you said to me when I was fighting Pain, everything that happened in the war. Is it all true…how you feel about me?" he asked her quietly resting his hand on his lap. Hinata felt her heart race back up remembering what she had said, but it was out in the open and she wanted to be strong for him.

"Yes…it is." Hinata said in a quiet whisper.

"So…you actually, love…?" Naruto asked her. Hinata nodded in response.

"Wow…I, I never had someone actually tell me that, at least not in real life." Naruto chuckled quietly, unsure of how to take it all in.

"My mom told me that when I saw her helping me control Kurama, of course we're now friends." Naruto chuckled avoiding the subject best as he could. Honestly, he didn't want to say anything because he had no idea how to answer her back. He admired what she did and what she had become. She was still shy and quiet but she was stronger now.

"I…I don't know how to answer that Hinata. I really don't." Naruto answered honestly. Hinata only kept smiling, feeling the pain in her heart.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure you knew. I want to be strong, it's why I admired who you were, who you are now." Hinata said turning to him, smiling sadly.

"Please don't be sad Hinata, I don't want to hurt you." Naruto said, trying to comfort her.

"I know that you don't have those same feelings for me, and I don't know if you ever will. I can't hold onto that when you hold them for someone else." Hinata said with conviction in her voice. Naruto just turned away from her and looked at the ground.

"The funny thing is, I'm sure she doesn't feel the same way about me." Naruto admitted. Hinata listened to him, feeling some sense of guilt for him.

"Hinata, I can't do that to you. I can't give you my heart if it's on someone else. Not right now, not until I know. I don't give up on my goals and she was one of them. At first it was a crush, but it went further than that. I know I joke around, like I did with my dad but…I am serious about this. I don't want to be with you if I can't give you my heart fully." Naruto said shaking visibly. Hinata could feel her heart breaking, but in some ways, he could tell he was struggling as well.

"It's okay Naruto." Hinata comforted him scooting closer.

"No it's not. You've loved me from the start and…I can't even give you that in return. It's not fair to you when I love someone else." Naruto's voiced shuddered from guilt. Hinata could tell that this was even more painful for him and she actually felt more sadness for him than herself. She took his hand in hers and forced him to look at him who had some tears in his eyes.

"I may not have your heart, but I have your friendship and if it makes me stronger in the end to show you I am strong, then I'll endure. I can't force you to love me but I want to be close to you always, even if it's only as friends." Hinata smiled, wiping away his tears. Naruto stared at her disbelief, unable to comprehend it all, just what she was to him.

"You deserve someone that can give you his whole heart, and I can't do that, not now, maybe never. But I will always….._always_ see you as one of my most precious people. That's the promise of a lifetime." Naruto assured her, fire his voice and squeezing her hand gently.

"That's all I can ask of you. You'll always have place in my heart." Hinata continued to smile. Naruto smiled back sadly before leaning to kiss her cheek, causing her blush.

"You will too. That's for believing in me." Naruto replied, pulling their interlocked hands to his lips.

"Friends?" he said, kissing her hand. Hinata smiled back, saddened that he couldn't give her his heart, but happy that he understood her and she understood him.

"Friends."

* * *

"Alright then, I have everything ready for you when you leave. I really wish I had never taken this job though." Kakashi sighed as he sat in his chair relaxing.

"Well they were hell bent on giving it to you so you had to take it. Besides, it actually helped me out from being killed." Sasuke admitted as he stood in front of him.

"Like I said, don't go around fucking up out there because it's _my _ass on the line now. Don't think I won't hesitate to send Naruto back out to drag you home." Kakashi warned him.

"Yeah, and then we lose our other arms. Smart idea." Sasuke joked. Kakashi just smiled underneath his mask.

"Probably." He answered as a knock came to his door.

"Enter." Kakashi responded. The door opened to reveal Sakura who seemed to be in a bit of a hurry.

"Well, well. Now we just need Naruto and it'll be another Team Seven reunion. What brings you here Sakura? It's your day off isn't?" Kakashi asked his former pupil.

"I know, I just need to know if either of you has seen Naruto?" Sakura asked them, clearly fidgeting in her sandals.

"No, I haven't seen him all day. Sasuke might have though." Kakashi motioned over to him. Sakura quickly whipped her head and waited for his response.

"We were talking earlier today. Apparently he's got it in his head that you're happier now that I'm back." Sasuke bluntly said to her.

"Well I am, we're all back together now! But I need to talk to him." Sakura said rather urgently.

"It won't be like that for long, Sasuke here will be leaving soon to go on a soul searching journey or something like that." Kakashi said calmly.

"What? Why?!" Sakura exclaimed to him.

"He just said it Sakura. I need to find myself and atone for my sins." Sasuke explained to her. Sakura simply stood in shock….then anger.

"But…Naruto just dragged your ass back here! He lost a fucking arm for you!" Sakura punched him in the shoulder, causing him to flinch slightly.

"You don't have to punch so hard. I know, but I'm not wanted here right now and I need to see how the world works to try and fix it." Sasuke tried to explain.

"And the last time that happened?! You know damn well you went crazy!" Sakura shouted at him. Kakashi just watched as he felt sweat drop on his face.

'_And now she's yelling at him. Such a temper.'_ Kakashi thought quietly.

"Sakura, I don't expect you to understand, but remember that the seal on me is there for five years and if I try to remove it, I die. I can't do anything to anyone and since I can't protect the village I can at least go out and try to help a world that I tried to destroy. It's atonement and it's the only thing I can think of." Sasuke said to her with the sincerest of looks. Sakura felt her blood calm down as he explained everything to her.

"It's not right though, we sacrificed everything for you and you're leaving again." Sakura replied sadly. Sasuke placed his arm on her shoulder as gesture of friendship.

"You have friends and family here, you have someone that cares for you that deserves your time." Sasuke stated releasing his grasp and turning to the door.

"I'll meet you all down at the gate in an hour." Sasuke stated opening the door and making his exit.

"He certainly is blunt." Kakashi sighed standing from his seat.

"But I don't know why he wants to leave so soon." Sakura said to him. Kakashi walked over to Sakura placing his hand on her shoulder.

"He has his reasons just like Naruto had his reasons for his journey. He'll be back." Kakashi assured her.

"Yeah, I'm sure he will." Sakura said.

'_Guess he made my choice easier than it already was.'_ Sakura thought.

"And as for Naruto, we'll see him at the gate or afterward. He knows as well about today and I'm sure he'll want to see Sasuke off." Kakashi assured her again.

"Let's go see how the hospital is managing before we see him off shall we?" Kakashi smiled at her. Sakura nodded, smiling as well.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to stay longer?" Sakura asked Sasuke one more time after they had all arrived at the gate, except for Naruto.

"No, I need to go and see the world." Sasuke replied looking at Sakura.

"I guess it'll be awhile before we see you again then." Sakura replied sadly.

"Sakura, don't worry about me. Worry about the dobe, he needs you more than me." Sasuke gave her a rare smile.

"Right." Sakura nodded returning the smile.

"Just remember, it's MY ass on the line this time." Kakashi said sternly.

"I'll see you all soon." Sasuke only replied as he made his way out of the village gates.

"Well, there he goes again. Guess an Avenger doesn't sit around too long." Kakashi said.

"I just wish Naruto was here to see him off." Sakura added in watching him walk away.

"I think they'll see each other momentarily, you know, bond between brothers and such." Kakashi smiled leading Sakura back into the village.

'_Did he not show up so I could say something to him? I'm really not deserving of him.'_ Sakura thought with guilt ridden emotion as she walked along with her sensei.

Sasuke made his way down the path when he felt a presence appear from the trees.

"I figured I'd see you here. Guess you have something important to say." Sasuke replied stopping as Naruto walked towards him.

"Much doesn't need to be said, just wanted to give you something I've had." Naruto smirked as he handed him a piece of fabric with metal attached to it. Sasuke just smirked back.

"Guess you held onto this all this time." Sasuke said taking it.

"Just make sure you bring it back." Naruto told him watching the metal glint over the symbol of a leaf and the slightly rusted edges.

Naruto had managed to bring himself back to the training ground that he had learned his earlier skills on and began his journey here, thinking of all the memories he had here years ago. He remembered the happy times, the days of innocence before he knew who he was. He thought about what Sakura might have said to Sasuke just a little while ago, perhaps some confession of some sort. He wouldn't ever be able to have her and that was okay as long as she was happy. Maybe one day he could move on and give Hinata the heart she wanted.

_'Well you old perv, I wish you were here to explain this to me even if you would give me some bad advice. I miss you though, I hope I made you proud. I'll keep doing everything I can to make your dream come true.'_

"Naruto?"

The voice that called out caused him to quickly stir his thoughts and look around. He quickly saw that it was the person that he probably didn't want to see right now.

"Sakura?" he asked sitting up against the tree he was resting on. She just smiled at him.

"Is it alright if I sit here?" she asked him.

"Of course, I'm just thinking about everything that started here." Naruto smiled trying to rub his head again with a missing hand.

"Damn it! This is stupid! Freaking teme just _had_ to take my arm." Naruto groaned in annoyance. His displeasure gained a laugh from Sakura.

"It's your own damn fault, both of you." Sakura tried to get him to lighten up.

"Still…" Naruto rest his remaining hand in his lap. Both then sat in quiet silence, just taking in the surroundings and enjoying the company of one another making Naruto what brought her out here.

"How did you find me?" he asked her watching the leaves blow.

"I had the Hokage track you down. You didn't see Sasuke off with me or sensei." She said pulling her legs up to her chest.

"I saw him, I had to give him something in private though. Sorry." He apologized looking at her.

"It's alright, as long as you saw him off. It's weird though…" she said trailing off.

"Hmm?" Naruto looked at her.

"It's weird that after all we went through that he would leave again. Just like he did all those years ago. I guess he'll always be like that though." Sakura said with a sad smile.

"Well, we all have to make our choices. I'm just glad I was able to bring him back for you." Naruto smiled back at her. Sakura felt her heart ping with guilt again.

"I never did thank you for that you know. You went to hell and back for me, even when I said you didn't have to, even when I…well, I'd rather not remember Iron Country. I think you wanted him back just as bad as I did." Sakura said with admiration.

"Yeah, but I did it for you too." Naruto said to her, trying to keep himself calm.

"I know…I know you did, and I can never thank you enough." Sakura smiled taking his hand. "But I wanted him back because he was my friend too. I realized something though in the past few months since the war ended, I just…I don't know if I deserve to have it." She added with a few tears threatening.

"What are you talking about? Did he something to make you sad? I swear I'll get him back here!" Naruto growled at the thought of him hurting her again.

"No, no Naruto." Sakura laughed. "It's not that. I don't, I don't feel that way anymore, not for him anyways."

Her words left Naruto in a state of shock.

"What? How, it doesn't make any sense!" Naruto exclaimed looking at her.

"Well, I found someone that's more deserving, but…but I don't think I'm worthy of him. I thought I loved Sasuke when he complimented my forehead years ago but….it wasn't what I thought it was." Sakura said as she turned away from him.

'_She still remembers that? Oh my….what have I done?'_ Naruto thought sadly.

"Sakura, I have to tell you something but before I do…who are you talking about?" Naruto asked her. Sakura quickly turned back to him and look at him with a fire in her eyes.

"It's you! It's you Naruto!" Sakura shouted at him, tears now falling down her cheeks. Naruto could have sworn he felt his heart stop.

"I don't know how, but you won my heart Naruto and I feel….I feel like I don't deserve to have you. I never gave you the admiration that Hinata did and she deserves you more than I ever could. But I want you to know how I feel about you. I grew because of you, I learned what it meant to never give up from you. I learned how to overcome anything because of you." Sakura told him as she struggled to hold herself together. Naruto couldn't stand holding his lie back anymore.

"Sakura…it was me that said your forehead was pretty." Naruto blurted out. Time seemed to stop momentarily, the leaves frozen around them and the cool air of winter still around them. Sakura's eyes widen at what he had just said. She felt her heart stop.

"You…_you_ did that?" Sakura asked her, remembering what apparently he had said to her. Naruto simply nodded.

"I henged into Sasuke…and look at what it caused. Sakura…I…I don't…I did something that hurt you in so many ways. You say you don't deserve me, but…I feel like I don't deserve you now." Naruto said sadly. Sakura felt herself shake, everything she had thought had been all him, it was _always him._

"You…you baka…" Sakura stuttered out. Naruto closed his eyes and started to stand up, willing to leave since she was no doubt mad at him. The only thing was that something pulled him back down violenty.

"Wha…" Naruto stuttered out as Sakura grasped both sides of his face.

"You baka…I love you you baka." Sakura smiled with tears and then mashed her lips against his, holding nothing back. Naruto lived in momentary oblivion before returning it, crashing their lips against each other letting their hormones take over as they felt the heat of passion warm their bodies. Naruto used his arm to grasp her waist and pull her closer to him, wanting more of her and Sakura wanting the same. The moans of passion escaped their lips as the fought to get closer before they separated. Both were breathing heavily looking into each other's eyes.

"Wow…." Naruto breathed out catching his breath.

"Yeah…wow." Sakura nodded smiling while Naruto wiped her tears away. "I don't deserve someone like you."

"Yes you do, never tell yourself different." Naruto smiled back at her. Sakura felt her heart race at his words.

'_Screw the complications. We'll deal with them later.'_ Sakura thought as she palmed his cheek and rubbed it gently.

"Then tell me what you've always wanted to say." Sakura urged him. Naruto leaned forward and kissed the diamond on her forehead.

"I love you Sakura Haruno, I love you. You're the only one my heart belongs to." Naruto whispered to her. Sakura leaned her forehead against his and smiled.

"Hopefully Lady Tsunade will have your arm ready soon, I want you to show me how much you love me with everything." Sakura smirked at him.

"I only need one arm for that as long as I have my mouth." Naruto joked. Sakura just raised her eyebrows before leaning back in to start another passionate session of lip mashing.

* * *

"Shinachiku, are studying like I asked you to?" Sakura called out to her seven year old son as she studied over medical files from the hospital while walking to his room.

"Yes mom! I'm studying the Rasengan like dads!" he called back.

"What did I say?! No advance techniques until you get the Shadow Clone jutsu and Clone jutsu!" Sakura smiled as she walked into his room.

"Aw come on mom! Even dad couldn't do the Clone jutsu and I'm already great at the Shadow Clone." Shinachiku whined to his mother.

"Well that's great of course, but think of it this. If you want to be just like your daddy, learning the Clone jutsu along with the Shadow Clone will put you on the path to beating him." Sakura explained to him kneeling down next to him.

"Well why aren't you at the hospital today mom? Then I could learn all this stuff!" he answered back to his mother.

"Because it's my day off and yours as well from the academy. What, you don't like spending time with your mom?" Sakura smiled setting the documents to the side.

"Well yeah, but I wish dad could spend more time with us too." He replied back disappointed.

"He spends at least three days a week with us. It'd be nice if he could spend every day with us but he has to go to those meetings so that he can spend those three days a week with us and not worry about someone that could endanger us. You can understand that right?" Sakura explained rubbing her son's back.

"Yeah. I do but I wish he could spend all day with us." He said with a smile.

"We both do honey." Sakura hugged her son as she heard a door click behind them. "And I think we just got our wish."

"Daddy!" Shinachiku shouted as he ran down stairs to greet his father.

"Ooh! There's my big guy!" Naruto laughed picking up his son.

"And there's my favorite lady." Naruto smiled leaning forward kissing her, causing their son to groan in disgust.

"You'll learn one day." Sakura smiled at her son's reaction.

"Dad! I started learning the Rasengan like you have!" Shinachiku excitedly said.

"Well that's great, hopefully you'll be as strong as your father one day." Naruto smiled at his son.

"I'll be stronger than you one day! Shannabayo!" he exclaimed raising his fist in the air.

"He's definitely your son." Sakura laughed resting her head against his shoulder.

"He's yours too." Naruto smiled setting him down on the ground. "Why don't you in your room and I'll be in there in a few minutes to help you study ok buddy?"

"Alright!" he shouted running back to his room. Once he was out of sight and earshot, Naruto kissed Sakura with more passion reserved for their intimate moments.

"And maybe we'll work on that future daughter of ours tonight." Naruto whispered to her and grasped her backside quickly.

"You'll have to find my replacement for the hospital first." Sakura smirked at him.

"Who said I already haven't?" Naruto smiled as he kissed her again and made his way back to his son's room. Sakura just stood there for a moment and smiled.

She had made the right choice, and she knew it.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, _REAL _hard to write romance. It's human emotion, big part of storytelling just so you know Kishi. Hell, I could have pulled it back but I decided "Nah, let me go all out at the end."**

**Ok…I wrote this rant before I started writing the story because I have some things to get off my chest.**

**First, I would have had NO ISSUE with the 'canon' pairings if they had been developed better. To me, they just weren't and if I'm missing something, sorry, we'll agree to disagree. I respect the pairings out of respect of the people that don't brag about them.**

**Second, if you are here because you are a NH or SS fan to come and gloat about your favorite pairings being canon….fuck off. I never went into NH or SS stories, forums, whatever and spout my favorite pairing and threw it in your faces for the five plus years I really enjoyed this pair.**

**Third, I'm not going to sugarcoat any of this rant, it's something that I need to say, regardless of what happens with the movie and again if you're a fan of the opposite side that will brag and troll, etc. Again, fuck off. You wouldn't want the NS brigade doing it to you would you? No and I never have and can respect a good story coming from the NH side and even one from the SS side, rare as it is for my opinion.**

**Fourth, the only shippers that are hurting worse are of course the NejiTen fans which I'm sure did not like Neji being killed. Hearts out to you brave fans.**

**Fifth, to share in the disappointment of the ending whether it is pairings or the end in general, I give my permission to use this story on Devianart, Tumblr, wherever you desire as long as you give me credit. Heck, even use this rant while you're at it.**

**Alright then, here's my opinion on the ending.**

**Of course the ending I felt was rushed and a complete disaster to the character development for everyone in the story as well as the unresolved issues that it had left for a MOVIE to fill in the gaps, a movie that at this point if the spoilers are somewhat true (I'm ninety-nine sure it's mostly bull crap and I'll wait to hear about the movie or see it) that it pretty much makes no sense. My thought on the matter with the ending? It was for money to promote the movie and get that last bit of the cow.**

**Whether that was due to the studios or Kishimoto, I don't know but the way I'm seeing some of these interviews that have leaked, it sounds like they're trying to cover their asses and it's not just me. I've talked to non shipping fans and regular people who don't even know about 'Naruto' but read books of all types of fiction and such and they agree that the ending is complete crap just from hearing about it. Here's my deal, there's no win win in this situation for fans. If it was about getting the movie out and supposedly catering to the popular fan bases, then shame on Kishimoto or the studio or whoever for doing so. If it was his writing, or his assistant or who the hell ever, then he or they failed as writers.**

**Think about it, in the case of NS, you have all the parallels of Kushina and Sakura, for crying out loud, she looks like her in Chapter 700! You have the parallels, in fact, almost the SAME EXACT panels of Minato / Naruto saving Kushina / Sakura, same mannerisms, same behaviors (confirmed by Minato). You have traits that both hated, Kushina her hair which Minato complimented and made her fall in love with him to put it blunt, Sakura with her forehead which was NEVER REVISITED considering it was NARUTO that said that even if he was henged into Sasuke.**

**Not to mention that panel time of the three major pairings were NS having the most time together and most development together. I had nothing against Hinata before the ending. But hearing how this movie is set two years later and she STILL hasn't been able to get Naruto and then the span of three to four months, he has this SUDDEN realization about it and his own feelings while mentioning a bunch of flashbacks that were never in the manga and a scarf that was never mentioned either?**

**Bullshit.**

**If the manga was about overcoming obstacles, growing as a person and coming of age, then why was Hinata the exception? So Naruto gives up his feelings for Sakura and settles for the silver? Yes it can be considered growing up but we never saw ANY feelings towards Hinata be mentioned in anyway in the manga (again, what the MOVIE is for). And Sakura ignores the things that Sasuke has done to her and doesn't even try to go with her own feelings with Naruto? And don't give me that bull crap she never loved him romantically, those panels throughout the years show otherwise. Sorry, but Hinata could have grown too and become the head of her clan but she never did, she became fodder just as Sakura did. Naruto and Sasuke fell into this as well with Naruto giving up and settling (two years later mind you when he never did anything afterward about his own feelings) and Sasuke who pulled more 180s that a drift car racer in a u-turn.**

**Everyone can say who's feeling what here and there, but here's the problem. It's not a book, it's a manga. We can't see what the characters are feeling completely in the limited pages of a weekly manga. You have to get what you see from the panels. What most people and even some NH and SS fans admit was that the ending was rushed and the development was none existent throughout all the panels over the years. Basically, the ending was complete crap and most fans know it, even the ones that brag "Our ship is canon! Hahahaha" but won't admit it.**

**Congrats to those that brag, your favorite ships are based on either no real development that wasn't shown enough in 15 years or at the least mainly being one sided throughout. Or if the other was based on a man that put the woman he "loves" in a genjutsu that showed him stabbing her not to mention trying to kill her, or destroy the village or wanting to kill all the Gokage and Naruto.**

**Notice I haven't included any of the movie 'plot' in those two statements? Because you can't deny it.**

**I'm sorry, I can't simply ignore the development that was present for the years I've been reading this and to simply get a bunch of unanswered questions that may or may not be resolved in the dumbest ways in a movie that at this point seems like nothing but a money grab. It goes beyond the pairings and just writer integrity which apparently he has none at this point.**

**I don't even care if all the crazy theories about the movie being the real ending and it becomes NaruSaku, SasuKarin, etc because at the end of the day, it shouldn't require a movie to do that with a work of manga. Sadly, those theories are awesome but my doubts are high.**

**And in reality, ninety nine percent of me says it won't be that and it'll follow what all the rumors are and that chapter 700 is the real ending blah blah blah.**

**Here's what would have been good for the series if Kishimoto or the studio or whoever wanted more money. You end the manga using the character development as it was meant to be based on the parallels and hints at it. You make those two chapters last 50 plus pages to get to that magical 700 you wanted while still being able to fully explain everything. Then you leave it with Naruto or better yet Team 7 reunited in a final panel where Naruto is not Hokage yet but is happy none the less. THEN you make the movie where you show him five years later or so where everyone is beginning to journey to who they are and watch as Naruto becomes Hokage instead of the epilogue. But honestly, the ending should have never been like that with the development that had been gone through. It pointed to NaruSaku and SasuKari which would have left Hinata to probably take over her clan as leader which would have made her a better character in the end because it would show her growth as well.**

**Don't like my opinion? Then that's fine, but respect it like I respect the opinions of the ones that don't brag and any that do brag, great for you but my question is why are you on a NaruSaku story or page in the first place?**

**Me thinks you are insecure about your own pairings.**

**Anyways, that's the rant. We'll see what the movie brings but I have a feeling it's not going to change anything.**


	2. Family and Kin

_Two years later…_

* * *

Naruto scratched his head in frustration while Tsunade sat across from him with fold arms and a stern look on her face.

"Come on now, I need you to answer. What would be your best course of action if a team were to fail under your guidance?" Tsunade asked again sighing. Naruto fiddled with his bandaged arm now as he tried to think of the best answer.

"It depends on what happens exactly. You never really gave me any situations of what the failure was supposed to be." Naruto replied back with his scrunched up face.

"Alright then, imagine you're simply training in a team exercise and one of your students leaves the others behind in order to do some recon but is captured by you. In that situation, you fail your students because of lack of teamwork. What would you have them do?" Tsunade asked growing impatient. Naruto sat for a moment and thought about his answer before an idea came to him.

"Oh! I know! I could have them tied to by ankles and wrists and force them to have to move as one for the next four hours and if they didn't learn the value of team work in that time, they'd be tied together for the night!" Naruto exclaimed with a childish grin.

'_Almost twenty and he still has the childish charm.'_ Tsunade smiled at his foolish nature.

"That would be a good idea. Not the same idea as the bell test as Kakashi gave you but it's different. But I would assume you'd probably use the bell test anyway since it works so well." Tsunade replied leaning back in her chair.

"Well, I'd thought it'd be kind of lame to use the same test as the Sixth Hokage so I've tried to come up with my own ideas. Personally I never thought much of myself as a team leader but more of a protector." Naruto shrugged his shoulders crossing his legs.

"I see but there's no shame in using something your old teacher used to train you. But it's also a good thing to always think of new ways to get your students to work together. As for protecting people, well that's something I'll never be able to change about you. However, you have to learn how to raise a group of young Genin if you want to ever be Hokage." Tsunade explained with a smile.

"I know but I've always been more inclined to do everything myself." Naruto replied scratching his cheek. Tsunade simply giggled at his statement, causing Naruto to look at her funny.

"It's funny how seven years after I met you, you still want to take on the world." Tsunade smiled and sighed while thinking fondly of those times.

"Granny?" Naruto asked her.

"I remember when you used to be a bratty kid that came looking for me with Jiraiya to be the next Hokage. I still remember how annoying you were, proclaiming you were going to be Hokage that you were going to surpass them all. You were a twelve year old kid that stood up to Orochimaru and Kabuto, to master a technique that your father took years to master and never truly evolve sadly. You convinced a cynical old woman to have faith once more and to believe in your dream." Tsunade beamed with pride while Naruto sat and listened with his own pride welling in his chest. But he saw that her eyes had darkened and carried sadness in them.

"I have many regrets Naruto, I have regrets of my past that I'll carry with me till I pass away. I regret not giving Jiraiya a chance all those years later, I regret sending him on that mission that killed him, and I regret not telling you who your parents were. I didn't know if you would hate your father for that or not so I couldn't say anything about it." Tsunade said with guilt lacing her voice. Naruto didn't say anything, he didn't need to.

"I understand." Naruto replied with a smile. Tsunade looked at him with questioning eyes and then closed them with a smile.

"How can you be so forgiving?" Tsunade shook her head. Naruto smiled at her.

"I just understand people have their faults. We all do and there's no point in trying to explain everything in the past. If you learn from those mistakes then at least we can move forward." Naruto explained resting his hands on his lap. Tsunade chuckled at his words.

"I was right to believe in you and your crazy dream." Tsunade spoke softly.

"Doesn't seem so crazy now does it?" Naruto laughed sheepishly.

"That doesn't seem crazy but letting a brat like you lead a team sure does." Tsunade smiled, unable to resist joking with him.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed standing up ready to prove he wasn't crazy. Tsunade just started laughing uncontrollably.

"That's one thing that will never change about you though is your inability to take a joke." Tsunade kept laughing as she stood from her seat.

"Eh, makes me wish Kakashi sensei would teach me these things. He wouldn't kid around as much." Naruto grumbled crossing his arms.

"Oh? So you don't like spending time with your Granny Tsunade, since you like to call me that all the time?" Tsunade asked standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. Naruto remained unfazed, despite the fact that his next words could land him in the hospital.

"I didn't say that." Naruto continued to grumble looking away from her embarrassed.

"Or would Naruto rather spend his time with his Sakura?" Tsunade leaning forward with a smug look. Naruto's face just burned up in embarrassment. Tsunade just giggled and flicked his forehead gently.

"She's busy today as well and I'm sure she wants nothing more than to spend time with you as well doing whatever fantasies you both have in your heads." Tsunade teased him more.

"Hey! That's personal!" Naruto exclaimed but was quickly silenced by a pair of lips on his forehead, a pair he had felt years before. Tsunade pulled back and smiled tilting his chin down.

"You may be taller than me now, but that doesn't mean you're older than me. And that was for never changing who you are." Tsunade continued to smile. Naruto felt his embarrassment fade slightly as he returned the smile back.

"Thanks Granny." Naruto laughed quietly then felt his stomach grumble loudly.

"Umm…oops." He simply replied. Tsunade just rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Come on, let's go get some food. I'll send for Sakura and see if she has any available time." Tsunade said making her way to the door. Naruto just stood in shock at Tsunade offering him lunch.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Let's go and get some food, just don't over eat your way in ramen." She warned him. Naruto quickly got out of his trance and quickly followed her out the door.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she went over paperwork on her desk, very bored and depressed that she didn't have a certain someone bothering her. Of course it wouldn't be a bother to her since he brightened her day up whenever he was around. She wondered where he was right now with Tsunade as she hit her head against the desk out of boredom.

'_Why couldn't I have the day off today?'_ Sakura thought as she moved more papers around.

"Having fun there?" someone said to her. Sakura lifted her head up to see a familiar masked face.

"Apologies Hokage-sama." Sakura replied embarrassed as she stood and bowed to her sensei.

"Sakura, there are no need for formalities between us here. I'm just checking in on how everything is going." Kakashi smiled as he took a seat in one of the chairs near her desk. Sakura wiped her brow as she took her seat back and sighed quietly.

"It's fine, just very tedious right now." Sakura replied as she moved the completed stack to her right while leaning back in the chair that creaked from lack of oil. A chuckle came from Kakashi's throat at his former student's reply.

"What's so funny?" Sakura looked up at him, her lips forming into a frown.

"It's nothing, just thinking about how much you've grown since you were so little." Kakashi answered while scratching his leg. Sakura crossed her arms and wondered what else he had to say.

"Oh then continue please, I'd love to hear what you have to say about me then sensei." Sakura smirked while cocking her eyebrows.

"Well, considering you aren't as rash as you used to be, you're calmer now and look at you now. You're in charge of probably the most important sector of the hospital. It's hard to imagine seven years ago you were just a little twelve year old Genin and now we're here." Kakashi complimented her.

"Well I don't want to brag….wait! _Probably_? _You_ said it was! Did you promote me to something that _isn't_ important?" Sakura growled, thinking of all the paperwork she was doing when instead she could be spending time with Naruto. Kakashi could read her like a book sometimes and just kept smiling.

"Sakura, you know I couldn't trust the critical injuries sector of the hospital to just anyone. I mean, I could have had Lady Tsunade done it but she absolutely refused need I remind you? But I know what's really troubling you." Kakashi putting his hands in his pockets.

"And what is troubling me?" Sakura replied feeling her cheeks turn pink. Like it or not, her sensei did know what made her tick.

"You'd rather spend the day with a future Hokage than spend it doing paper work." Kakashi answered correctly. Sakura looked away from him, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Shut up." She replied with a bit of annoyance. She hated when someone could read her like that, or at least anyone except Naruto.

"Not the best thing to say to your Hokage is it?" Kakashi laughed, enjoying his tormenting session.

"You said no formalities here. I could say much worse...or do worse." Sakura reminded him cracking her knuckles.

"The difference is that if you do that now, you could be jailed for life or executed." He answered back scratching his face without removing his mask.

"I'd take my chances. Naruto would bust me out and we'd abandon the village." Sakura shrugged as she ignored the paper work in front of her completely.

"I'd say Naruto would never abandon the village, but if it came to you I think he would." Kakashi chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. Don't start teasing me about that now, I'd rather get this paperwork done so I can actually go and see him today." She sighed, grabbing her pen and began to sign documents anew.

"The funny thing is, I'm actually here to pardon you from that today." Kakashi stated leaning forward. Sakura's grip on her pen relinquished and it crashed down to the tiled floor below her.

"Did you say what I think you said?" Sakura looked at him, hopeful he wasn't lying considering she hadn't a day off in two weeks. Kakashi nodded in response.

"Today and tomorrow. Shizune will be doing the paperwork for you so you can enjoy some time off. You'd better thank Lady Tsunade for it though because she's the one that wanted it." Kakashi stood up from his seat. Sakura looked at him in disbelief.

"But why? I know I've been working but I don't mind it." Sakura said.

_Shut up Sakura, you've got today and tomorrow off!_

Kakashi turned around, ignoring the sound of medical carts going by with nurses and doctors following them.

"Because she's been working with Naruto just as much getting him prepared to take a team of his own but even she can see the importance of rest and relaxation. Considering you two have been working ten hour days for months and had very little time to enjoy each other she decided to give you a few days off and Naruto as well." Kakashi explained. Sakura felt her heart flutter in joy at the thought of some time with him.

"I know I'm taking a chance asking something else, but why did you agree to it when you know we're the best at what we do?" Sakura asked her sensei standing up from her own seat. Kakashi didn't answer right away as he grasped the handle of the door. He turned around and she could see the smile beneath his mask.

"Because you deserve time to relax and enjoy time with Naruto. Just because you live together doesn't mean you get to enjoy each other's company all the time. He's at Ichiraku right now enjoying some lunch with Tsunade." Kakashi smiled walking out the door and down the hallway.

Sakura didn't dare question anything else about this, sometimes it led to worse outcomes than what she wanted. Taking off her white coat and setting it on the hook, she locked up the draws to her desk since Shizune had her own key and quickly made her way to the door, eager to spend the remaining daylight with Naruto.

'_Work be damned, I'm taking this day.' _Sakura smiled happily.

* * *

"Naruto, you need to stop now before you fill yourself up too much. Eight bowls is a bit much." Tsunade flatly said resting her cheek against her hand. Naruto slurped up a noddle and looked at her with a wide grin.

"I never fill up on this Granny, it's too good." Naruto laughed as he was about dive into another bowl. Tsunade just shook her head and watched the endless pit of his stomach somehow still take it all in.

"Most women would kill for your metabolism, hell so would most men. It's unbelievable how much you can put away and not gain any weight." Tsunade sighed, wishing she had not decided to treat him to lunch. Still, she smiled. The flap behind them opened up, bringing the sights and sounds of the market with it momentarily and allowing a woman with long red hair and glasses to walk in. Naruto turned his head to meet her gaze.

"Hey Karin, we didn't expect you to join us." Naruto said with a mouthful of beef, quickly swallowing it. Tsunade almost hit her head against the counter while Karin just laughed.

"Come on you brat, learn to not talk with your mouth full. It's a wonder you got Sakura to like you." Tsunade groaned, wondering if he really was the right person to be Hokage, if only for a moment.

"It's fine Lady Tsunade, I don't expect him to mind his manners. Besides, Sakura is just as nuts anyways." Karin smiled taking a seat next to her kin.

"Don't let her hear you saying that, she may try and destroy you into a million pieces." Naruto laughed wearingly, well aware of Sakura's temper. Karin just shrugged at his warning.

"She can if she wants, I'm sure you'd get her to stop before she could follow through on it." Karin smiled pushing her glasses up.

"I'm crazy but not that crazy to try and stop her, you're on your own with that." Naruto laughed boldly then offering his fresh bowl of ramen to her. Tsunade almost fainted at the sight, wondering if he was sick.

"Naruto, do you have a fever?" Tsunade checked his forehead.

"Umm, no…" Naruto looked at her with a weird looked.

"You have to be if you're offering someone else your ramen." Tsunade said with a questioning look.

"Umm…I'm not allowed to offer my ramen to family?" Naruto looked at her furrowing his brow. Tsunade glanced over at him one more time before sighing in defeat, but smiling regardless.

'_Guess he has matured after all.' _Tsunade thought.

Karin looked at him and then at the bowl of steaming ramen in front of her and smiled. He really was someone that was truly selfless. She was glad that she had found him. He was someone that she could say was part of her. She knew some of her clan's past and she had found that he didn't really know much either. She had told him what little she did know of it but she was happy that he felt some pride in his clan and that he knew of it. Tsunade had of course told him more over the last two years, what she knew wasn't that much more than Karin but she was part of the Senju, in many ways distant relatives. But Naruto had of course said it wasn't a big deal, he just wanted to know. He had never grown up with such things like that, and neither had Karin who had it much worse. So as she ate the ramen, she felt a sense of joy that only Naruto brought to her.

He was family to her and the same of her to him.

Sakura meanwhile was rushing quickly to spend her time alone with Naruto, quickly opening the flap to Ichiraku's but was quickly disappointed when she saw that there were two other women speaking to him.

'_At least they aren't strangers, but….damn it! I want to spend this time alone with him!'_ Sakura inwardly groaned as she stepped inside.

"Sakura! You're here!" Naruto jumped up from his seat and wrapped her in a tight embrace. Sakura's heart fluttered in her chest at his hug.

"Okay Naruto, I get it! You're happy to see me." Sakura giggled but carried a threatening tone in her voice only he could recognize. Naruto quickly let go and grinned uncontrollably.

"Sorry, but you know how I am when I get to see you like this." Naruto defended himself.

"Geez Naruto, we sleep in the same bed every night, it's not like you wouldn't have seen me tonight anyways." Sakura rolled her eyes but was happy that he was wanted to spend his time with her.

"I'm pretty sure you do more than 'sleep' in that bed." Tsunade smirked trying to stir the pot so to speak.

"That's none of your business!" Naruto and Sakura shouted in unison at her. Tsunade just laughed at their reaction. Karin just closed her eyes and shook her head in amusement.

"Hey, if you're going to talk about bedroom matters, either keep it down or take it out." Teuchi stated leaning over the counter while Ayame stood to the side embarrassed.

"Sorry about that, my apologies." Tsunade replied as she paid an extra amount of money as atonement. Teuchi simply grunted and took it. Fifth Hokage or not, he did not want that discussed here.

"Anyways…I should thank you for getting me out of paperwork Lady Tsunade, but considering your comment just now, I'll reserve that for another day." Sakura muttered as she noticed there was a shortage of stools to sit on.

"Teuchi-san, where are the other stools at?" Sakura questioned him.

"Oh they're broken and being repaired. Sorry to say this is all we have right now." Teuchi apologized to her. Sakura groaned at her luck.

'_First these two are here and now I have to stand?'_ Sakura thought dejectedly. This wasn't her idea of relaxing.

"Here Sakura, take my seat. I don't mind standing." Naruto offered her his now empty stool. Sakura smiled at his generosity.

"Are you done eating?" she asked him. Naruto nodded eagerly in response.

"He should be after eight bowls…" Tsunade deadpanned placing her hand against her cheek again.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted back at her. Sakura and Karin just laughed at their bickering.

"I think I'll take it go Teuchi-san. I have the day off today and tomorrow and I'd rather enjoy it outside, even if it's slightly cold out here." Sakura said to him who simply nodded and quickly started making her favorite ramen bowl.

"Well where do you have in mind then Sakura?" Naruto asked turning back to her. Sakura sighed annoyed slightly.

"I had in mind that it would just be us today but since we already have Lady Tsunade and Karin here, we can go to the training grounds and enjoy the lunch. There shouldn't be anyone out there except us." Sakura explained as Teuchi handed the ramen over the counter. Sakura bowed in respect and thanks, taking it and grabbing Naruto's hand.

"Well, if you two are coming then move it." Sakura ordered the other two women as she pulled Naruto out the flaps. Tsunade and Karin looked at each other wondering if they should intrude.

"I guess they're inviting us then, you think we should go?" Karin asked as she quickly finished her bowl.

"Of course we should, imagine the fun we'll have. Besides, family takes care of family." Tsunade smiled as she stood from her seat and made her way outside.

'_Family takes care of family.'_ Karin thought happily as she quickly followed them outside.

When she did, she saw how close Naruto and Sakura were, arms and hands interlocked with each other. She saw the bandages on Naruto's other arm and remember seeing how he didn't have his, all because of Sasuke's stupidity. He may have been able to forgive Sasuke, but she could never understand it. He really did have a bright chakra and in turn a bright heart, somehow able to avoid the temptation of pure evil that Kurama had once been dormant. She still didn't really know him even though they had talked, probably because she still needed to earn trust from everyone else around them but really, because she didn't ask because she was afraid of the answer. He never showed her any hostility and only unconditional love and concern. He most have had some quality that made everyone love him, she would have to ask Sakura if the chance ever came up.

After all, she saw that even with a fake hand, Sakura grasped it tighter than his real one.

* * *

The wind picked up and blew the leaves around the trees while the scent of ramen passed their noses. They had taken seats against trees lined up close to each other. Naruto sat in the middle with Sakura leaning against his side and found herself enjoying Tsunade and Karin's company who sat on either side of them. She enjoyed these moments of peace, the days where paperwork wasn't a hassle for the day and she could spend time with her Naruto. She got to spend the nights with him from a long day's work and he still had energy for her when he or she arrived home for the other, energy left to talk or laugh or…other things she thought as she blushed but smirked wondering about what she could do tonight with him. But moments like this were seldom in their current busy lives so when she got to enjoy them, she made the most of it.

"I'm bored, how about we have a sparring session?" Tsunade suggested sitting up.

'_And there goes my quiet peaceful day. Damn it Lady Tsunade.'_ Sakura groaned to herself. Naruto looked over her direction, no doubt aware she was now pissed.

"Granny…" Naruto warned her nodding to Sakura.

"Oh don't be so boring Sakura, we could make a fun thing. Tell you what, Naruto and I will go first while you two watch. And to make things interesting, we'll use bo staffs to see who's a better fighter all around." Tsunade added in as she stood and began to stretch. Naruto groaned and eyed down towards Sakura. She didn't need him to ask the question, she could read his eyes.

'_You want me to?'_ they asked. Sakura nodded and looked back at him.

'_Kick her ass for suggesting it, we were relaxing.'_

Naruto nodded and easily removed himself from her grip to stand up and begin to stretch. Karin watched the silent exchange, amazed how easily they communicated with each other without the need for any words between them.

"By the way Granny, where are we going to get the bo staffs from?" Naruto asked her slightly confused as he stretched his legs out.

"Oh I had ANBU place them behind these trees before we got here. One of the perks of being a former Hokage." Tsunade smiled reaching behind the teach and pulling out two staffs.

"Why am I not surprised…." Naruto deadpanned, wondering if she had planned this all along grabbing the staff thrown to him.

"Nothing will surprise you when you take the role, but we'll see if you are worthy of it by beating me first. Come on, move your lazy ass and let's go." Tsunade ordered him as she moved to the center of the field.

"That's it! You asked for it!" Naruto exclaimed boldly as he followed her and took his stance, never having practiced much of it in his life time.

He always preferred his ninjutsu, tai-jutsu and weapons as his primary form of combat. Granted, he no longer had much need for weapons like kunai and shuriken but he always remembered how to use them. His confidence didn't waver as he tighten his grip on the staff and waited for Tsunade to make the first move.

"Well brat, your move." Tsunade beckoned him, standing straight with a hand on her hip and smirk across her face. Naruto granted her request, kicking off his front leg and twisting in the air swinging down to strike. Tsunade quickly parried his attack and avoided another aimed for her throat as she leaned back and kicked his gut squarely. Now felt his breath hitch slightly but grabbed her ankle firmly and spun her around before swinging his staff and hitting her in a particular spot.

"Did he just…." Sakura felt some anger and fear rise in her at the spot, wondering if she should kill him or if Tsunade would.

"Yep, he just hit her on the ass with it." Karin laughed, waiting for the punishment to follow. Tsunade felt her cheeks flush but smirked as she back away from him and looked at him with a glare.

"Oh…I see were going to play _that _game then?" Tsunade replied tightening her grip on her staff.

"I thought we were only using bo staff? You kicked me in my gut so I assume rules include staff and hands. But if it wasn't then you got a bit of punishment." Naruto laughed as he took his stance again.

"I see, and is that what you do to Sakura if she's been a 'bad girl?' I can only imagine." Tsunade giggled standing calmly. Sakura felt her cheeks flush bright pink while Karin just kept on laughing.

"Karin, shut the hell up! Naruto don't just smack her ass! Kick it!" Sakura shouted standing up and shaking her fist at Tsunade.

"Now, now Sakura, nothing to be embarrassed about. It's perfectly acceptable to try some kinky things in the bedroom." Tsunade waved her off like nothing was said.

"I'LL TAKE YOU OUT MYSELF!" Sakura shouted louder cracking her knuckles and started to walk over.

"It's alright Sakura." Naruto called out holding a hand up to stop her. Sakura stopped midstride as he looked at her with a calm look.

"Let her think what she wants to think. Besides, she probably liked it knowing she couldn't have her way with me anyways. That and she's too old for me." Naruto smiled, daring her to challenge his threat. A vein started to twitch in Tsunade's forehead. Sakura's head fell down, already planning the funeral.

"He's so dead." Sakura sighed taking her seat back next to Karin.

"Probably, or she'll be dead. He's really a hot head." Karin stated pulling her knees, which were covered in long black loose pants, to her chest which was covered by a light blue t-shirt.

"He is, always has to make things more difficult than they are." Sakura sighed again watching Tsunade's rage build.

"Too old huh? You'd be surprised what I could if I wanted to, not that you could a handle a woman like me anyways." Tsunade growled quietly.

"Nah, I'd do just fine." Naruto shrugged, making sure to hide a part about Sakura he could have added to for measured affect.

"Alright then, don't be upset when I break you for saying that." Tsunade warned him with a devilish smile.

"I'm not hearing you deny you liked the spanking." Naruto replied still in his stance. Tsunade yelled out as she charged him and they began their duel anew.

Sakura and Karin watched as each parried each other strikes, going in for blows and narrowly missing multiple times while going for leg sweeps, downward strikes and jabs to the chest. Considering Naruto's skill level with a staff, he was doing quite well against the former Hokage, probably actually holding back. When it came to things like this, instinct was his teacher now. Bruises would be formed on their ankles and legs as they tried to get the other's footing, or at least that was what Tsunade was doing. Naruto was trying to get another smack in to try and infuriate Tsunade more. Deadly or not, he was a jokester at heart and wanted to mess around with his loved ones once in a while. Karin watched her kin fight with the ease that her clan was known for but noticed how Sakura was keeping up with his movements, her jade eyes almost reading his movements as if she was sensing what he was thinking.

"Sakura." Karin piped up, causing her disruption.

"Hmm?" Sakura turned her head to meet her gaze.

"I…I'm not sure if it's my place to ask this but…but what is it do see in Naruto that makes him so special?" Karin asked her carefully. Sakura didn't answer her back, trying to search if there was some meaning behind this.

"I mean, people have just told me he's special but never really said why. I think it's because I'm still not trusted in the village yet but I understand. I just want to know what is so special about him that everyone tells me about." Karin said with a truth in her voice Sakura could hear. Sakura smiled as she looked back at Naruto and Tsunade who were now arguing and getting ready to dispose of their staffs for fists.

"Naruto is someone that everyone should be. He has this ability to change people's hearts, to make them see right from wrong, to prove that nothing is impossible. He had no family growing up, no one that truly cared for him. I'm always regretful and bitter that I was one of those people. It makes me wonder sometimes if I should give up my love for him so Hinata could have him. I wonder a lot about that." Sakura smiled sadly.

"But he forgives you." Karin reminded her leaning forward.

"I know he does, that's what I mean though when he can change hearts. His is incorruptible; he sees the good in people, the flaws that don't mean anything to him as long as you are good at heart. I remember as Genin that I wasn't kind to him always, that I berated him a lot. Even when we got older I still did it, if only to hide my own embarrassment or feelings. One of my old leaders even told me that he could see it on my face by the way that I acted. He just never got to finish it. Looking back, I wish he had finished it. It would have made things so much easier. I'll always be brash but I've learned to be gentle too because of Naruto. I'll always have that regret that I wasn't nicer to him that I ignored what was always there. And I'll always feel sad that maybe he couldn't love Hinata the same way back and I feel like I stole him from her." Sakura wiped her eyes.

"He chose you though." Karin said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I know he did, I know." Sakura smiled grasping it.

"So that's what is special about him? That he change hearts and forgive?" Karin asked her. Sakura turned and shook her head.

"No, it's not those things. _He never gives up, that's what is special about him. _He never gives up on people and it changes them. Even when it's someone like Hinata who says she's moved on, it's because of his strength that does it. He's someone that always has faith. It's why I told if anything ever happened that he should find someone in case. But he never gave up on me and it made realize what I wish I had learned. It's funny how we think we know everything and then he comes in and made us realize what's true. I fell for him hard. Are there regrets? Yes, but I have to look forward because that's what he's always done." Sakura looked at her with a bright smile and turned back as Tsunade proceeded to kick her foot on Naruto's back side, sending him flying across the field.

"Guess he has faith that his ass will withstand that bit fighting against her." Karin joked but smiled as she watched Naruto stand up and laugh it off while Tsunade growled again charging.

"He just has that confidence. But that's what makes Naruto…my Naruto." Sakura said with admiration as they continued to watch the former Hokage and a future Hokage wrestle on the ground. Karin began to understand what she meant and it was about the best explanation anyone had told her. It put some light as to the chakra she had first felt when he had met him. It was bright with the Nine-Tails dark chakra inside of him.

'_No one he had to prove himself and was alone.' _Karin thought sadly.

"The way you talk of him, I'm surprised he hasn't asked you to marry him yet." Karin added in. Sakura felt a sudden lump in her throat and rise in temperature.

"I'm pretty sure he wants to, I just think he's thinking too much about what I want." Sakura replied calmly.

"Well, if he asked you to marry him today, would you?" Karin asked leaning forward again. Sakura's face adorned a smile across.

"I would have said yes a year and a half ago." Sakura said, her smile widening. Karin's eyes widen but she smiled as well.

"I wish I could find someone like him." Karin replied quietly watching Naruto and Tsunade continue to fight.

"You will, and worst case scenario, you can always have Sasuke." Sakura teased her with a giggle. Karin scoffed at the notion.

"Fuck him, he tried to kill me along with everyone else at one time it seems. It doesn't help he's not here most of the time anyways." Karin said with hatred.

"Yeah, I've heard that too often now. I'll give him some credit, he's learned to accept it and try to earn our trust back. He really doesn't have a choice considering he still has that seal for another three years." Sakura said leaning back against the tree.

"I'm counting down the minutes every day." A deep voice said behind them. Sakura and Karin quickly turned their heads to see a familiar face.

"I see you've returned to the village Sasuke." Sakura smiled before turning her attention back to the fight.

"Great, so now we have to deal with him." Karin sighed.

"It's good to see you too Karin." Sasuke replied quietly.

"Shove it. How long were you listening anyways?" Karin asked him.

"Longer than I wanted to." Was all he answered.

"Of course." Karin said quietly annoyed.

"So Naruto and Tsunade are going at it even harder now? It doesn't surprise me considering he hit her and kept egging her on." Sasuke smirked while he placed his hand in his pocket.

"You've been watching the whole thing? Somehow that doesn't surprise me at all." Sakura shook her head in amusement. "Well at least when it's done you can have your arm checked out. You left so quickly that she didn't have time to see if it was holding up."

"It's doing fine." Sasuke looked down at his bandaged arm.

"Sure it is." Sakura scoffed while she watched as Naruto and Tsunade were slowing down in speed and power.

"Give it up…you brat…" Tsunade panted out, feeling her age catch up to her.

"Never…grandma…" Naruto grinned, panting as well. Tsunade felt her vision blurred slightly, but still amazed at just how much he was willing to push. His will of fire to never quit, it always made her proud.

"You're such a…baka…" Tsunade laughed quietly as she fell backwards on to the grass and stared up into the clouds. Naruto walked over and looked down at her with that same grin.

"Takes one…to know one." He laughed as he fell next to her and let his body rest from his bruises.

"Think Sakura is going to be pissed off at us?" he asked her. Tsunade just laughed again.

"Oh yeah, she's not going to be happy about this at all." Tsunade answered.

"You're damn right she's not!" Sakura shouted as she walked over, followed by Karin and Sasuke. Naruto looked up and gave a weak wave.

"Hey Sasuke…didn't expect you to be back this soon." Naruto chuckled quietly putting his arm back down while Sakura began to heal their bruises.

"Hmm." Was all Sasuke answered to his friend.

"That's all huh? That's alright, I'm sure you'll tell me when you're ready." Naruto laughed smiling. Sasuke gave an uncharacteristic grin, something that Karin took notice of.

'_Still an ungrateful bastard.'_ Karin thought, thinking back to Sakura's words.

"You two are idiots sometimes. Why do you have to always do this now? I expected better from my teacher." Sakura said with disappointment.

"It's not my fault if he's a brat." Tsunade smiled.

"It's not my fault you can't take a joke." Naruto laughed.

"Or a smack to the backside." Sasuke added calmly. Sakura just whipped her head around and glared evilly at him.

"If you don't want that seal to be extended another twenty years, you'll shut the hell up." Sakura warned him. Sasuke didn't say anything, but wondered just how much truth was behind that threat.

"You have some nerve doing that though Naruto. Any man that does that to me usually dies or comes close to it." Tsunade warned him.

"I know, Jiraiya told me once or twice something like that." Naruto replied feeling his heart hurt. Tsunade looked over and saw the pain in his smile that needed comfort. She took his hand in hers, rubbing her thumb over his hand.

"I know, I miss him too." Tsunade smiled, trying to ease his and her pain.

Sakura watched Naruto's tension ease as their bruises vanished as well and smiled. Karin watched the scene play out in front of her along with everything else. She had tried to understand what it meant to belong here and she really hadn't been part of a group for the two years she had been here. But today, she had seen everything that Naruto had told her about. Sakura, Tsunade, even Sasuke, they were smiling and happy. This man in front of her, her kin, made them happy somehow through it all. She'd have to ask Sakura one day how he had done it because she doubted Naruto would take any credit.

"Everyone, can I have a moment alone with Naruto?" Karin asked. The group looked at her strangely, wondering what was going through her mind.

"Umm…sure thing. After that, we can go and find some other stuff to." Sakura replied wondering what she had to say. She helped Tsunade to her feet and the trio made their way over to the tree line and watched.

'_I was hoping for a more private moment but whatever.'_ Karin thought turning back to Naruto.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked her as he sat up rubbing the back of his head. Karin shook her head and smile.

"No, I just needed to thank you." Karin said smiling brightly at him. Naruto tilted his head confused.

"Thank me, for what?" he asked her scratching his cheek.

"For making me a part of your family and changing me for the better. For making me happy and for giving me people I care for." She explained still smiling.

"Umm, it's no problem but you're a nice person so I think…" Naruto stopped his ramblings as Karin wrapped her arms around him, kissing his cheek while she began sobbing into his shoulder.

"You don't need to say anything. Just know you're an amazing person and that I'm thankful." Karin sobbed quietly. Naruto instinctively wrapped his arms around her giving her the warmth of his chakra she sensed.

"It's OK, please don't cry." Naruto said smiling, his eyes closing in an appreciative look. Sakura, Sasuke and Tsunade watched on as the pair embraced, smiles adorning their faces as well.

"I think she finally feels like she's home." Tsunade remarked. Sakura and Sasuke simply nodded in agreement.

'_He always brings out the best in everyone.'_ Sakura thought fondly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Karin laughed, wiping her eyes as she pulled back.

"You're my family, just like everyone else. I think you remind me of my mom, just like Sakura does. You're both kind, fiery tempered and full of love. You're my blood and it means you're my family." Naruto replied caressing her cheek wiping away the tears. Karin smiled, sniffing a little as her tears dried.

"You'd better ask Sakura to marry you soon, she deserves it." Karin remarked, causing Naruto blush slightly and her to laugh. Naruto watched as Karin stood and walked away back to the trio standing by the trees, still in shock at what she just said.

'_What the hell…'_

Karin turned back to look at him and smiled.

'_Maybe if he can forgive, so can I…'_

Naruto stood up and began to walk back over to the tree line, feeling happy at the family bond that he now shared with Karin. But the words she had said still laid in him hard. He wasn't sure when the right time would be to ask Sakura to do that. He would have done it years ago but he wanted to make sure she was ready. Maybe Karin's words would shake into asking. He had talked to her parents about it and they were more than accepting whenever he proposed but understood he wanted to make sure the time was right. However, he had something discuss with Tsunade first.

"Hey Granny, can you come here for a moment? I promise I won't start a fight I just need to ask you something." Naruto called out, motioning for her to come over. Tsunade gave a surprised look but walked towards him so that they were out of earshot the others.

"What's on your mind?" Tsunade asked crossing her arms.

"Remember the lessons we've been going over?" Naruto asked her.

"Of course, I remember that you don't like them." Tsunade teased him.

"Shut up. I'm being serious about this. I just thought about this but I've never really led a team before and yet I'm going to have to teach kids. Instead of doing that first, why don't I lead a team consisting of Karin in it?" Naruto asked her. Tsunade stood there in thought while the others watched from a distance.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Sakura asked the other two.

"I'm not sure." Sasuke simply replied.

"Well that certainly helps." Sakura deadpanned at his response.

"I never said I was a talkative person did I?" Sasuke questioned with a smirk. Karin noticed the playful tone in his voice.

'_Maybe he has changed…'_ she thought wearingly, but hopeful.

"Karin hmm, because she's family and you feel a connection with her?" Tsunade asked him.

"Yeah, I feel like she would benefit from it." Naruto explained his reasoning.

"I suppose so, but we'll talk about it later. I will say though I'm surprised you wouldn't include Sakura on this." Tsunade remarked.

"Who said I wasn't, I'm just saying Karin could join, become an official shinobi of the village. I know things are peaceful but there are still people out there that aren't accepting the new ways of the world. I think it would be good for her and me. Then once I learn how to lead a team, I can teach students." Naruto replied eagerly. Tsunade smiled at him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You've done a lot of growing up Naruto. I think it's a good idea, and we'll discuss it later on. For now, let's enjoy the rest of the day." Tsunade said turning him around and leading him back to the others.

Naruto couldn't contain his excitement at those words.

* * *

Nighttime had fallen after a semi-relaxing day, Naruto and Sakura had bid farewell to their friends deciding that they would try and catch up in a few days, with Naruto ending it in a so colorful message regarding Sasuke's departure. Sakura wasn't going to give up her day off tomorrow to anyone but Naruto. She was busy changing into a simple t-shirt and sweat pants since the night was cool. Naruto had already changed into his night time clothes as well and was sitting on the balcony when she had found him. His eyes were closed and he was smiling as he relaxed, feeling at ease. Sakura pulled the vacant chair up next to him and sat down on it.

"Enjoying the calm and quiet night?" Sakura asked him quietly. Naruto's eyes cracked open seeing her smiling face.

"Yeah, it's nice. Better though when you're here." Naruto grinned at her.

"You're such a dork sometimes." Sakura giggled resting her palm against her cheek.

"I'm sorry that enjoy spending time with you day or night." Naruto replied feigning hurt.

"Guess you'll have to make up for it." Sakura teased him back. Naruto just chuckled at looked up at the stars. Sakura though kept her gaze on him wondering what was going through his mind.

"You know, I used to do this a lot when I was a kid. I didn't have much to look forward to when I got home other than scrolls and practice, even after I was tired from doing it all day." Naruto sighed looking at each bright light.

"I know, I don't think I could imagine that loneliness." Sakura replied, guilt falling on her shoulders.

"It wasn't always so lonely, but most of the time it was. I remember sitting on the swing nights like this and feeling sad. I remembered when the village came under attack and when it was done if it had survived. I was glad it did because it held so many memories for me, good and bad." Naruto smiled as he sat up.

"I have something I want to ask you, but I have to take you there." He said looking at her, his eyes turning a darker shade of blue. Sakura would have ordinarily said it was too late or not a good time since they were in casual clothes, but she could tell he was serious.

"Ok." She nodded. Naruto stood up and offered her piggyback which she gladly accepted. Within minutes Naruto had landed at the academy and set her down. He motioned over to the swing and she followed, taking a seat on it. He stood behind her and gave her a gentle push, and Sakura smiled all the while as she felt the cool air against her face.

"I thought you wanted to ask me something." Sakura giggled again as he pushed her back and forth.

"I do, but I want to do this first because I never had anyone do it for me." Naruto said smiling. Sakura didn't feel too happy hearing those words. The more she had begun to understand him, the more she realized that she would always be hurt at what he had to go through.

"I wish I had." She replied quietly.

"It's alright." Naruto said solemnly but his smile never fading.

"There are so many things I wish I had done right." Sakura said, wiping tears from her eyes. Naruto pulled the swing to a stop. Sakura gasped at the sudden moment watching as Naruto walked around and knelt down in front of her.

"Sakura, look at me." Naruto said facing her eye to eye. Sakura remained silent but didn't look away.

"Everyone has flaws. I was drawn a bad hand early in life, but I never let it finish me off. I fought, I struggled, and I bled for everything I have now. We all learn as we live our lives. I'm not the smartest person in the world, I know that. I'm a prankster, I'm someone that loves to joke around, I'm a loud mouth. I've had people tell me I'm someone to look up to and there are times I laugh because if they knew the real me, they'd think I was a goofball and it's because I am." Naruto said boldly. Sakura watched as he took his hand in hers.

"There are those like you that know who I really am. There are those that accept me for who I am so why can't you let me accept you for who you are?" Naruto asked her seriously.

"Because, I feel like even after all this time, it'll never be enough for…" Sakura tried to answer.

"Sakura, stop ok? This isn't you. I know you as someone who's strong and you've shown it every day of our time together, before the war, all of that. I don't know why you're acting like this, but someone said something to you today and I can tell even in when you don't show it, it's on your mind. When I say it's ok, it's ok. I've never held it against you, I never will just like I know you never hold my craziness against me." Naruto smiled, wiping under her eyes as he saw the tears flow. He felt a lump in his throat begin to form though as he tried to say what he needed to next.

"Naruto, there's something you wanted to ask me and I can see you're having a hard time. You're not the only that can read the other you know." Sakura replied quietly, trying to hold back a sob and a laugh. Naruto could only chuckle because she was telling the truth.

"I'm not sure if this is the right time or not, or if we're too young but I was working on this for a long time now, finding the right pieces and things." Naruto said as he pulled out a necklace like the on Tsunade had given to him years before. Taking her hand and opening it up, he took the necklace and cupped it in her hands with his.

"It was like the one that Granny gave me years ago. I wish it hadn't been destroyed but this is as close as that one was." Naruto explained, a small smile creeping across his lips.

"Naruto, why are you giving me this?" Sakura asked him feeling her heart racing.

"I want you to have this…forever. I want you to take this and just answer me this." Naruto said quietly, looking her right in the eyes.

"In all my goofiness, in all my craziness…will you marry me?"

Time stopped completely for Sakura. Everything seemed to disappear between them, leaving just her and Naruto looking at each other. It was the question she was ready for and it seemed Karin's question and his was either a stroke of fate or it was the Uzumaki lineage saying it was the right time. She felt tears form again but happily smiled, genuinely feeling her heart leap in joy.

"Yes." Sakura sobbed as she leaned forward capturing his lips in a deep kiss, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and never wanting to let go. Naruto happily returned it, feeling the lump in his throat disappeared and instead felt sweet relief. They pulled away from each other and looked deeply into each other's eyes. Naruto wiped her tears and placed the necklace on her while Sakura laughed.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked her confused.

"It's nothing, it's just I've been waiting for this for a while, at least a year." Sakura explained palming his cheek and smiling at him. Naruto's face just dropped.

"I could have asked you a year ago? Son of a…" Naruto turned away to hide his disappointment. Sakura just giggled, knowing she accepted him like this. She grabbed his face and turned him to look back at her.

"Just shut up and admit you would have asked me to marry you five years ago if I said yes." Sakura smiled rubbing her thumbs over his cheeks. Naruto nodded quietly, knowing full well he would have.

"That's all that matters. Now I want you to do something else for me." Sakura said in a sultry voice as she pressed her hands against his chest.

"I want you to take me home, check that it hasn't been ransacked since we left it open. Then, get out of your clothes, get me out of mine, and make sure this necklace doesn't come off my neck." Sakura smiled seductively at him, her eyes closing to show her half glazed eyes in a new light. Naruto felt something hitch in him, picking her up while resisting the urge to throw her over his shoulder.

"Well I wouldn't want to disappoint my wife to be would I?" Naruto grinned pecking her lips.

Sakura just kept smiling as they leaped off into the night.

* * *

_**A/N: Yep, I wrote a sequel to it. I wanted to see the characters get a better send off, especially Karin since the story never really revisited her story all that much, especially her lineage to the Uzumaki Clan and that she deserved to be developed. Not sure when I'll add to this or who I'll add into the story. Might be Hinata again, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, etc. who knows? I want to give the characters a proper send-off that I felt we didn't really get, not based on pairings.**_

_**So this chapter had more Karin so that she could have a better send-off which I felt was a missed chance on her character and Tsunade in it and even in this, I felt like Tsunade could have been done better in this but I wanted her to see how Naruto had grown while also still having that Granny / Naruto bond they have come out in a funny way while having Naruto keep his prankster natures. Those are my opinions; you don't have to agree with it. I also wanted Sakura to further delve into her own regrets about everything. Like I said, the next one might have more Hinata back in it to develop her character more as well as Sasuke, I don't know. I'll be waiting till after the movie confirms, retcons, denies or whatever happens because at this point, I expect anything to happen.**_

_**As for any rants, I'm not going to bother because I don't want to argue about it anymore. I have my opinions about the ending and others agree or disagree. I'll just say this and one other thing, there's a lot of people that don't like the ending either I've talked to and not because of pairings. As for anyone that doesn't agree with me, why did you click on here to do so? I'm just saying I don't do it to other pairings but you feel some justification in doing it to me. There's better ways to spend your time I assume.**_

_**That's all I'm going to say about it. PM if you want on who you think should pair with who but I have of course led it towards SasuKarin with this one, if only a little. Might happen, might not. Maybe I develop Hinata towards him or maybe some crazy twist. I don't know, we'll see what happens. Might even try actual canon pairings to at least bring me some sort understanding, at least make it more believable.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it and prepare for craziness on December 6th.**_


	3. Trees and Promises

_Trees and Promises_

* * *

"Karin, how close are the enemies to our position?" Naruto questioned while pulling his sleeve above his wrist and exposing more of his bandaged arm. Hinata stood to his right on the branch while Karin knelt on his left.

"I'd say about two hundred and fifty yards. There's at least six of them." Karin answered him pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Good. Hinata, use your Byakugan to see if there are any more near them." Naruto instructed now tightening the bandages.

Hinata nodded and focused her chakra, silently activating her clan's bloodline. She looked in each direction looking for any chakra signatures, quickly finding that there were ten enemies all in postings around their temporary camp sight. Hinata deactivated the Byakugan and turned to Naruto.

"There's ten enemies posted around the camp sight. There's five that are around the perimeter on patrol while the other five are circled around what appears to be a group of tents, possibly with intel on future attacks." Hinata informed him while checking her bindings on her legs.

"Hopefully this will lead us to the random attackers on villages for the last nine months. I'm getting tired of these fools trying to continue their ways of destruction. They're desecrating my master's wishes." Naruto growled taking his headband off and retying it on his forehead, pushing his wild hair back as well. Karin stood up and grasped his shoulder.

"Stay calm, I know Master Jiraiya knows you're doing everything. But we need to focus on the mission." Karin reminded him rubbing his shoulder affectionately. A smile crept onto Naruto's face turning to face her.

"With that attitude, you'll be an official Hidden Leaf shinobi when we get back." Naruto quietly remarked to her.

Karin would have made some smart remark back to him, but seeing as they were on a mission they needed to focus. In the six months since she had been assigned to Naruto's squad as an unofficial shinobi, she had seen how he had an unorthodox style of leadership. He still kept his goofy demeanor but he knew when he needed to get serious, especially when Sakura would be assigned to his squad. This time though she had been assigned as to the second squad providing backup led by Shikamaru with Sasuke who had volunteered freely his support. Despite the objections of Shikamaru and Karin mainly because of the seal on him, Kakashi acknowledged that Sasuke could still use some techniques of his such as Chidori and basic shinobi chakra based attacks. Sharingan was still of course off limits for another two years plus a few months, so Kakashi had said it could be a humbling experience for him. Sakura was more displeased though that she couldn't be in Naruto's squad leading the charge but again Kakashi had said there needed to be a balance of teams. Naruto's unrivaled strength would be more than enough.

"Shikamaru, did you get all of that?" Naruto chirped his earpiece.

"I got it all. What's the plan of action?" he questioned raising his hand to the piece in his ear to hear it better.

"Hold on for a moment. Hinata, how close are the perimeter guards to each other?" he asked adjusting his collar.

"They're all evenly spaced from each other about one hundred feet apart from each other. Then the center is another one fifty feet from the perimeter." Hinata answered him re-tying her hair back in a ponytail.

"Then in that case, you, I and Karin will take them out silently and quickly. From this direction I'll take the right side and take out three of them, you and Karin take out the other two on the left. After that, we'll set up shop on the perimeter and listen in on who the main information provider or possible leader. We throw in the smoke pellet take out the ones that aren't marked as important and interrogate the remaining one for info." Naruto instructed calmly into the mic.

"Do we take him in alive afterward?" Shikamaru questioned him cracking his knuckles.

"Kakashi said no one left if the intel is true. If it leads to something else, we take him in alive." Naruto instructed everyone.

"Just don't do anything brash or stupid." Sakura replied over to him, hiding her concern as she couldn't protect him from anything in this position.

"Knowing the dobe he will." Sasuke chimed while he sat against a tree.

"Another remark like that, I'll make that seal another ten years." Naruto warned him, half-joking. Sasuke immediately clammed up.

'_He's going to use that against me until it's over.'_ Sasuke thought annoyed and afraid.

"Alright, Hinata, Karin, let's move." Naruto ordered leaping up the branch to his right while the other two followed orders and went the opposite direction.

Naruto controlled his breathing and hid his chakra as he quickly sprinted towards the enemies using a tad of his Sage chakra to sense the enemies. Some may have considered it reckless on his part to charge in, but he was so fast they would never see it coming. Within thirty seconds, he took out the first guard in the blink of an eye with a small Rasengan to his chest, merciful on him and the second guard that never saw him coming either. Naruto saw the tattoos on their hands quickly, symbols of hatred that were confirmed in the intel. The third guard turned his head and quickly saw the dark blue eyes of his killer, watching his life flash before his eyes wondering where he went wrong. He would find out the answer in the afterlife as he felt his heart stop and drop dead. Naruto didn't like killing, no shinobi with a good heart did but when he had to in situations like this, he did quickly. It was something he had learned in the last two and a half years since the war had ended and with a growing maturity in him. With his enemies taken care of, he chirped his earpiece again.

"Hinata, Karin are two you in position?" Naruto inquired pulling his sleeve up again. He caught his breath while he adjusted his all orange jacket bunching him slightly while his black pants settled from their quick movements.

"Yes." Hinata quickly replied to his question wanting to listen in on the conversation. Naruto perked his ears to listen, calling on his chakra to enhance his hearing.

"So the attack on that little plantation bore little fruit?" the man in a skull cap said with crossed arms.

"Yes sadly, but it's another stepping stone towards attacking the leaf village." The man in front of him replied cracking his neck. The skull capped man simply chuckled at his answer.

"It's funny how these big villages think there can be peace when there's men like us out in the world. They also don't realize that smaller numbers can work when properly utilized. We've been doing this for months now after all." He said with a cocky voice.

"Yes but we still have the issue of Naruto Uzumaki to contend with. How do we take him out?" his partner asked in return while other three discussed plans together on a table in the tent.

"He's just a child to us. They aren't a threat to us yet. Remember we're the best of our villages that we abandoned. We have experience that can take him out. Until then we'll bide our time until we get the Forbidden Scrolls from the Hidden Leaf Village." He reminded him. Naruto stifled a chuckle from his throat.

'_So they're taking a page from my book.'_ Naruto thought cracking his knuckles and neck.

"Hinata, tell me the position of each one in the tent." Naruto instructed her. Hinata activated her Byakugan again and quickly assessed the enemies in the area. There's the obvious two talking to each other in plain sight while the other tree, two more men and a female were talking in the tent next to them.

"Let's wait a few more minutes before we move." Naruto ordered.

"Naruto, you have the info, we should move now." Karin suggested over the earpiece.

"She's right. You have the confirmation to strike now." Shikamaru agreed overhearing the men from his comrade's mic.

"No, I want to make sure we get everything we can before striking." Naruto ordered. Sakura listened in on the conversation over the ear piece and felt her own concern rising. She didn't like what Naruto was doing either but he was team leader and they had to go with his judgment.

"So when does the strike commence on the Leaf?" the second man questioned looking over his shoulder.

"One month." The skull cap answered.

"Good, because it looks like we have company." The second man replied turning around and drawing a kunai. Naruto's eyes widen realizing he had been found.

'_Shit!'_ Naruto thought on instinct. He didn't want to take the chance that Hinata and Karin had been found too. Forming chakra in his hand, he formed five tiny Rasengans on his fingertips and leaped out of the bush.

"You won't be attacking my home you bastards!" Naruto shouted in the air in anger. Throwing the Rasengans into the ground, they burst up a cloud of dust for his cover.

"Get him!" the skull cap shouted as he took his stance.

"Damn it! That idiot is charging in again! We're on our way!" Shikamaru replied as he Sasuke and Sakura quickly leaped into the trees.

'_Damn it Naruto! Why can't you act rationally for once?!' _Sakura in her head, her heart rate rising up.

Hinata and Karin leaped into action quickly making their way for the tent to take out the resist there whom had already made their way out of the tent and were beginning to attack them while Naruto attacked the two men set on attacking his home.

"You think you can stop us? We'll attack your home like we did those others, listening to people cry out in agony over what they perceive as peace. There is no peace in this world." The skull cap said with an evil grin on his face.

"There will peace when there are no more fools like you in the world!" Naruto shouted feeling his anger rise at the thought of his home being attack, of seeing his loved ones dying.

"You have no idea what we're capable of!" his partner shouted at him, quickly receiving a punch to the face for his troubles. Naruto turned back to the skull cap and took a stance.

"Oh and your friends will suffer too." The skull cap said, his grin spreading further across his face.

"Don't worry about us Naruto!" Hinata shouted as she dodged an attack from the female enemy while Karin came in and punched her across the face. Karin quickly turned around and used her technique of enhancing chakra in her fingertips, stopping the women's heart and turning to attack the man behind her. Hinata though got the first punch in.

"My friends will live with the will of fire! I carry that on from my master and everyone that's sacrificed themselves for that will of fire! And I won't let anyone like you destroy that!" Naruto shouted boldly moving at the speed of light as he formed the Rasengan again, leaping at the man who quickly shot back in shock at how fast Naruto moved.

"How are you that fast?!" he shouted barely missing the attack. Naruto looked up from the small crater in the ground.

"Don't you know who my father was? If you know that then you should know I'm the second coming of the Yellow Flash!" Naurto shouted leaping at him again and launching a punch at the skull cap again, hitting his leg and breaking the bone causing him cry out in agony as he crumbled to the ground.

"You little shit!" he shouted as Naruto jumped on top of him breaking his other leg and then his arms to make sure he couldn't move. Standing up, Naruto looked down at him with fiery eyes. He was so distracted by his own fire that he didn't see the man's second in command awaken and attack him from behind landing a blow against the back of Naruto's knee. Naruto screamed in pain as he fell on one knee before whipping around and growling as he formed another Rasengan and shoved it right into his chest, sending him across the camp and into a tree.

"Naruto are you alright?!" Karin called out as she and Hinata finished off the last of the enemies.

"Yeah, just pissed." Naruto grimaced as he stood regaining the feeling back in his knee.

"You're mad now, wait until the big surprise I have in store." The skull cap laughed menacing at his foes folly.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked feeling his senses heighten at his words.

"You didn't see what I did when you weren't looking. When my second in command attacked you, I attached a little something to his foot that's quite….explosive." he said the last word dripping with venom. Naruto's eyes widen as he turned a saw a piece of paper attached to his foot with symbols on it and it was right next to Hinata and Karin.

"Shit! Move it!" Naruto shouted as he struggled to run with his injured leg. Hinata and Karin looked at the second in the command and heard the skull cap laugh loudly before the note exploded, destroying the body and the tree base. Sakura watched as smoke rose in the air as they rushed through the trees.

"Naruto! Naruto what happened?!" Sakura called over the radio for him. No answer came immediately and Sakura felt her heart drop.

"Naruto!" Sakura called over again.

"Sakura, you need to get here now!" Hinata shouted over the mic. Sakura felt her stomach drop now too.

'_If Hinata is calling out then…oh no...'_ Sakura kicked it into high gear, her fears pushing her to the limit.

"Sakura! Hold on!" Shikamaru called back.

"Shut it!" Sakura shouted at him as she rushed to the smoke as fast as her legs could carry her.

She felt sick, worried, anger and everyone other emotion that fear rose in her as she could only hope he wasn't hurt or Hinata and Karin either. Within two minutes, she had leaped down into the camp sight to find a mess of what were rogue shinobi now lying dead with the exception of the skull cap who was now knocked out and a tree down in the middle of it. Hinata and Karin were knelt on the other side of the trunk and Sakura jumped over and her heart sank.

Underneath the trunk, the bottom part of Naruto's leg had been trapped underneath.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted as she dropped to her knees and held his head in her lap. Naruto grimaced in pain momentarily but opened his eyes and grinned at her trying to calm her as much as himself.

"I'm okay Sakura, just a bit of a broken leg." Naruto chuckled through the pain.

"You baka! What did I tell you?!" Sakura exclaimed feeling her body shake uncontrollably. "I told you not to jump into things like this without thinking!"

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't take the thought of them attacking the village." Naruto explained himself as he felt his shin hurting like hell. Sakura was still upset at him but she couldn't blame him, he was still learning.

"Sakura, don't blame him, it's my fault that he's hurt." Hinata hung her head down. Sakura turned to her friend and looked at her with shock.

"No! It's not your fault Hinata!" Naruto shouted to her, causing her gasp lifting her head up.

"I was the team leader on this mission and I wasn't observant enough, do not blame yourself!" Naruto added, trying to raise her spirits. Hinata opened her mouth to defend him but before she could Sasuke and Shikamaru arrived next to them.

"Damn it Naruto, I…" Shikamaru began.

"I know God damn it! I know I fucked up but we got everything we needed. The leader is over there knocked out and the rest are dead now get my fucking leg out from under this tree!" Naruto shouted as the feeling of ten kunai enter his leg as the adrenaline began to where and the full pain of his broken bone take effect.

"Shit, Sakura, use your strength and split tree." Shikamaru instructed. She nodded but before she could stand Sasuke stopped her.

"I'll get this." He said unsheathing his blade and charging his fire chakra into the blade. With three strikes he cut the trunk down to one small piece that was still on Naruto's leg but easier to push off for all of them. Working together, they removed the timber from Naruto's leg and saw the extent of the damage.

"It's crushed." Sasuke solemnly said as he sheathed his sword back and knelt next to his friend.

"Karin, let him take your chakra. Sakura, you know what to do." Sasuke instructed. Karin nodded and offered her arm to Naruto but he shook his head in refusal.

"No, I won't bite her to heal myself." Naruto replied more calm as the pressure was now relieved on his leg.

"Just do it dobe. I told you that you'd screw up probably." Sasuke tried to joke but felt guilty he couldn't help more.

"Damn it Sasuke, shut your mouth! I know that but my leg is crushed because of my own error in judgment but I still got it done!" Naruto shouted gritting his teeth.

Sakura looked up at him as she braced the leg and started fielding her chakra into him but she could tell he was upset at himself and as much as she wanted to ask what happened and get some answers, she knew they had to get him healed first. She wondered why Hinata blamed herself for it but she decided to wait until they got back to the village to ask.

"It's okay Naruto, but you need to heal. We'll discuss everything when we get back but please, do as Sasuke says, take some of Karin's chakra and I'll use mine to help you heal faster." Sakura pleaded with him as she felt the bone's resetting. Naruto grimaced again but nodded, biting down on Karin's arm accepting her chakra. Sakura still needed to teach Karin some medical jutsu so she wouldn't need to suffer being bitten on but for that couldn't be done until she was an official shinobi. Naruto finally stopped biting her arm and looked at her with an appreciative smile. He reached into his punch on the side of his pants.

"I was saving this until we got back to the village but I guess now's better than any time." Naruto said pulling out a piece of metal with black fabric around it, handing it to her. Karin took the object and gasped at the symbol on it.

"Is this…." She asked quietly. Naruto nodded and grinned. Karin wasn't sure what to say but she would have to wait until they got back to the village to talk about it.

"We made it official yesterday." Naruto said leaning his back on the ground. Hinata moved over and let Naruto rest on her lap so he wouldn't have to rest on the hard ground. It was the least she could do after what had happened, still blaming herself.

"Thanks Hinata. It's more comfortable than the ground." Naruto chuckled as he felt his leg almost fixed. Sasuke, who looked content, stood up and made his way over to the skull cap and knelt next to him grabbing his collar.

"Wake up." Sasuke ordered smacking him across the face. The skull cap slowly opened his eyes, pain searing through his body.

"Oh great, now I have to deal with Uchiha scum." He said spitting in Sasuke's face. Sasuke simply wiped it from his cheek and stared at him.

"You're lucky I can't use my Sharingan and that my orders are to bring you back alive. But I'll ask you this, do you want to know what it feels like to lose an arm?" Sasuke questioned him calmly.

"Sure, just as soon as I'll be put to death once your village is done with me. But it's really not _your_ village anymore is it?" He answered back with a grin. Sasuke just scoffed and punched him in the face knocking him out again.

"Prick." Sasuke spit on him walking back over to Naruto. "Can he stand?"

Shikamaru nodded as he and Hinata grasped his shoulders and helped him to his feet. Naruto stumbled slightly as he felt his leg was still very tender, and then fell to one knee again.

"Barely." Naruto said resting back on the ground. Sakura knelt next to him again and looked at his leg, shaking her head in guilt.

"You're not going to be able run back to the village in this state. Luckily we're only a few hours outside the village and someone can carry you." Sakura remarked trying her best to smile while Naruto groaned in disappointment.

"I can carry him." Sasuke stated quietly looking at their surroundings and then back to the skull capped man. "I'd rather carry the dobe than carry that bastard. I'll probably end up slitting his throat."

The others looked at Sasuke with weary eyes, wondering how he had been able to actually feel this way about his comrades again. He didn't show it outright, but they could tell he cared for Naruto's wellbeing and anyone that threatened his home was going to die. They didn't question beyond that, they assumed it was the reason he would be a vigilante in many ways.

"I'll carry the enemy back with Karin. Sasuke can carry Naruto with Sakura and Hinata as back up." Shikamaru ordered as he grabbed the enemy and threw him over his shoulder.

"Why are the teams unbalanced now?" Karin asked him adjusting her sandals.

"Because worst case scenario, if someone comes to stop us from bringing back to the village, I kill him and we keep going. The first priority though is getting him back to the village, protecting Naruto is second." Shikamaru explained.

"Not for me." Sakura growled at those words and stood cracking her knuckles. Shikamaru didn't say anything, he knew Sakura was emotional at times and this was going to be a major one. But…he knew she knew the mission and let her have the moment.

"Naruto, get on Sasuke's back. We'll travel together. It shouldn't take more than two hours to get back to the village." Shikamaru ordered as he sedated the enemy to make sure he wouldn't wake up anytime soon. Naruto didn't answer back while Sasuke helped him up onto to his back.

"You owe me for this dobe." Sasuke remarked but Naruto remained eerily quiet while frowning, drawing the concern of everyone around him. Sakura wanted to say something but getting back to the village was her priority now.

"What about the camp sight here?" Sakura asked Shikamaru.

"Seal the bodies in a scroll and take them with us." Shikamaru ordered as he threw the man over his back. With that, everyone took care of their jobs and after clearing out the camp sight so that anyone that came across it couldn't use it and of course taking the intel left over.

"Naruto…are you alright?" Sasuke asked him quietly while they watched the others clear camp. Naruto didn't answer him but shuffled uncomfortably at the question. Sasuke didn't push it any further, he could tell that clearly his brother in arms was not happy.

"Alright, we have everything cleared up?" Shikamaru asked. Everyone nodded in response.

"Let's move out then." He ordered. Sakura took one last look at Naruto before leaping up into the trees, the look on his face was one of disappointment and disdain. She frowned and wondered what he was thinking but she couldn't focus on that right now, getting him home was what she needed to do first. Charging chakra into her legs, she leapt up and everyone set off back to the Hidden Leaf Village.

* * *

"Naruto, you're going to be in pain for a few weeks." Tsunade stated as she adjusted the brace on his leg.

"Great." Naruto replied looking up at the ceiling while closing his eyes. Tsunade took note of the loss of emotion in his voice. Kakashi did too as he stood on the other side of the bed while the others waited in the hall.

"Well at least the mission was a success. We have the intel that'll stop any other of their followers from attacking and we have the man response for this squad." Kakashi remarked with crossed arms.

"It wasn't though, someone still got hurt." Naruto reminded him with a glazed over look in his eyes. Kakashi sighed, expecting this to happen. Naruto didn't accept failure well and he was trying to hold in his own anger.

"Listen Naruto, the mission was a success. Not every mission will be a complete success." Kakashi tried to assure him.

"It's not a success when your team leader doesn't pay attention to his surroundings!" Naruto shouted, sitting up in bed with anger lacing his words. Kakashi and Tsunade didn't reply, deciding to let Naruto vent his frustration.

"It's _my _fault that I didn't see that son of a bitch lay those paper bombs! It's _my _fault that I let my own emotions take control and didn't stick to the plan! It's _my _fault that Hinata was almost crushed by that tree!" Naruto shouted hitting the table with each statement.

His words could be heard outside the door by everyone that sat listening to the conversation. Shikamaru had left to debrief the mission details but the others had stayed behind to listen in. Hinata frowned as she heard his every word. Sakura looked over at her friend and could see the hurt in her eyes. She couldn't let her shoulder the blame, not when it wasn't her fault. Sakura didn't want to accept Naruto had made a mistake, but he did and he would have to learn from it.

"Come here." Sakura said pulling Hinata into an embrace causing Hinata gasped at the sudden contact.

"Don't blame yourself, Naruto's right. Naruto made a mistake that he has to learn from but he still cares for you and all of us." Sakura assured her rubbing her back gently.

"But, he's hurt because of…" Hinata tried to explain.

"Because of his own brash and reckless nature. The fact that he isn't worse off is a miracle." Sakura assured her again, grasping Hinata's shoulders firmly to reaffirm that. Hinata however shook her head in response.

"No, it's not a miracle. You don't understand how Naruto did it." Hinata looked at her with a mix of admiration and guilt in her eyes. Sakura and Sasuke looked at her confused while Karin remained calm.

"She's right, the way he did he saved her was something that I would have never thought of." Karin explained. Sakura and Sasuke looked back to Karin momentarily then back to Hinata.

"Then how did the dobe do it?" Sasuke asked Hinata. Sakura ignored Sasuke's use of the word and focused on what Hinata's answer was.

"Tell us Hinata." Sakura demanded of her. Hinata looked up and began to explain...

"Naruto, I know you're upset but you have to expect things will come up. Think of it this way, the way you saved Hinata is a way of knowing your surroundings. It's something that you gain with experience." Tsunade stated sitting on the bed next to him, taking his shoulder and rubbing it gently.

"But I've never failed as a mission leader before. And this almost cost the life of someone I care about." Naruto sulked while raking his hair back.

Tsunade simply kept rubbing his shoulder gently. She gave the affection of someone that no longer was a strict Hokage, but the voice of a mother that had found her voice afterward. Kakashi decided to let her do the talking knowing this is what Naruto needed more.

"Naruto, _everyone _fails at some point, you know that better than anyone else. And we all know the risks of this life. I know you care for everyone and let that get in the way of the mission sometimes but as you get older, you'll learn to control those emotions better. Just like your father and just like Jiraiya. We all have sins that we're guilty of and we'll talk about it later." Tsunade said feeling the guilt of her own heart take hold, but she remained strong.

"I know that I can't say anything more than take this and learn from it like you've always have." Tsunade comforted him, smiling before kissing his forehead in a tender gesture.

Naruto felt his pain ease and relief begin to wash over him. It still hurt to know that his mistakes almost cost Hinata her life but he would learn from it. But he couldn't help but wonder if it had been Sakura in that situation could he follow through with the mission. He had some real soul searching to do. Kakashi smiled as Tsunade stood up and crossed her arms.

"Kakashi, what would you recommend for time off for him?" Tsunade asked him looking up towards the Hokage.

"I'd say until the bone heals of course and then a week of rehab to make sure it's alright to walk on." Kakashi suggested leaning against the window sill.

"Sounds good to me." Tsunade smiled looking towards the door. "I think we should let everyone come and see how you are."

"Agreed. And Naruto…don't ever tell yourself you didn't do a good job. You've led six missions and each one has been a success." Kakashi smiled grasping Naruto's shoulder and then patted his back. Naruto looked up at his sensei and smiled back. It would take some time to get over this mission but his teachers words of encouragement but he found a new confidence in his heart. Tsunade smiled at the sight as she opened the door.

"You can come in." Tsunade called them. Everyone piled in the room, smiles on their faces.

"How are you feeling Naruto?" Sakura asked him immediately, taking a seat on the bed. Naruto grinned nervously, knowing what was probably next from her.

"Um, it hurts a little bit but it's not too bad." Naruto tried to choose his words carefully. Sakura smiled in response then quickly punched his shoulder, albeit not as rough as it could have been.

"Good! Because the next time you jump into a situation like that, _I'll _be the person that you will want to worry about." Sakura looked at with a smile that hid her anger but the punch was all that Naruto needed to get the message.

"Got it." Naruto laughed it off while rubbing the spot but felt that he needed to explain himself.

"Listen everyone, I need to apologize about what I…" Naruto tried to start. Sakura palmed his cheek and made her look at him.

"We know Naruto, we know and we know how you saved Hinata too." Sakura stopped him, giving him a genuine smile. Naruto's eyes widen and looked towards the Hyuuga who gave him a grateful look as well.

"Pretty smart using the Rasengan to create a crater big enough to that you wouldn't lose your leg too." Sasuke smirked. Naruto grinned while scratching his cheek, unsure of what to say.

"Well, I went on instinct…" Naruto said.

"Yeah, we know. You have a habit of that." Sakura deadpanned not liking to hear that word with Naruto. Everything he did was by instinct.

"But, it doesn't excuse me jumping into the situation like that a putting your lives in danger." Naruto replied looking away and out towards the window. Sakura grabbed his face and pulled him back towards her, looking him straight in the eyes and thumbing his cheeks.

"Stop. We know the risks, we know you wouldn't do anything intentionally like that. You jumped in out of fear of protecting us, but remember Naruto we're afraid to lose you too. We're only stronger because of you, all of us." Sakura told him confidently. Naruto looked at her and then towards the others who all nodded with the exception of Sasuke, but kept his smirk on his face.

"Thank you." Naruto said closing his eyes. Sakura smiled and kept her hands on his cheeks. It seemed that they were lost in their own world now, more so for their own sake to know they were still there. Everyone else decided that they weren't needed around for the moment.

"We'll leave you two alone, meet us later for a complete debrief and then we'll get some barbeque later today to celebrate your return." Tsunade said with a smile, leading everyone out of the room before they could protest.

"Wait." Naruto remarked, causing them all to stop in their tracks. He looked up at Hinata with apologetic eyes.

"Hinata…" he murmured, calling her over. Hinata took a shaky step forward towards him, wondering what he had to say.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, still feeling guilt rack him. Hinata could only smile before leaning towards him and wrapping him in her arms. Everyone's eyes widen, Sakura's jaw dropping at the bold action. Apparently she had grown in the last few years after all.

"You don't need to be sorry. You saved me and I promise you, I'll get stronger so you won't have to." Hinata said into his ear, embracing him tightly.

Naruto returned it with the same love that she gave him. He knew he couldn't give her his heart, but he felt that she had understood it now that two years had passed. She hadn't found anyone yet but he hoped that whoever she found would treat her right because if they didn't, he would kick their ass. Hinata pulled away, kissing his cheek as a silent thank you and turned to join the others who had made their way out of the room. Once the door had closed behind them, Sakura smacked Naruto across the face.

"Ow!" Naruto winced as he grasped his cheek.

"That's what you get for scaring me half to death! And you're lucky I don't smack you again for being so reckless!" Sakura shouted at him with anger glazing over her eyes. Naruto stayed silent as he waited for another smack across the face that he was sure to come.

"You know better! You know better than to let emotions get in the way! So why do it know?" Sakura asked him, her hands in her lap trembling.

"I don't know…as soon as they threatened the village, I just snapped. Maybe I need to take a break." Naruto explained rather dully, unable to find a more legitimate reason.

"And if you died, where would that leave me?" Sakura looked up at him grabbing the necklace she wore as if it were her lifeline.

"You'd marry Sasuke." Naruto joked but earned and even harder smack across the face.

"Don't you fucking joke about this! I saved your life once already, I had your heart in my hand! Don't you throw it away like that unless you have me by your side to save your sorry ass!" Sakura shouted, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Sakura…" Naruto whispered leaning over and wiping her tears away.

He never wanted to her hurt, intentionally or otherwise and he knew he had messed up this time. Sakura was strong but even the strongest person could break down when something like this came along. He could only imagine what he would do if she perished on a mission. It was things like this that made him want to work harder so that ninja way of old could be stopped. Missions like this still existed but they were only a result of idiots that still clung to the old ways but they were becoming more of a rarity and he was a stepping stone of it as he worked with Kakashi and Tsunade daily to fulfill his and Jiraiya's wish.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I just want to make the world safer for all of us so we don't have to fight wars anymore, so that our future generations don't have to either. I didn't mean to…." Naruto grasped her arms.

"Don't bother Naruto. I know that saving the world for you is important. I just wish that you would take into consideration who you would leave behind if you died like that. And I know I'm just as guilty of it as well. I just, I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose you after I finally realized my own feelings for you and building what we have now." Sakura sobbed grasping his hands gently.

"Sakura, look at me." Naruto demanded in a soft voice. Sakura lifted her head up and looked into his eyes.

"I know that would hurt you and I don't want to hurt her or anyone else. I know it's hard but you know what we do can end us in a flash. I promise you, the day is coming when we don't have to worry about that. And when I'm Hokage protecting the peace, we'll have little kids running around our house causing all kinds of mayhem and you reprimanding them while I laugh and then you yell at me for not being a more disciplined father. I smile nervously and then later when the kids are in bed, we make up and enjoy each other's warmth." Naruto said rubbing his hands up and down her arms, smiling while she began to giggle uncontrollably at the things he was saying.

"I'm guessing one has blonde hair with green eyes and the other pink or red hair with and blue eyes." Sakura wiped her eyes dry while her giggles subsided and she looked at him with love.

"Any child we have will be beautiful." Naruto said leaning in and pecking her on the lips. The taste of ramen lingered on his lips, wondering when he had snuck that in.

"Maybe we could start on them soon." Sakura smirked which Naruto blushed to. Sakura then just burst into a fit of laughs.

"You should see your face right now." Sakura laughed wiping away the tears of laughter from her eyes. Naruto just pouted in response. Some things would never change.

"Does this mean I'll have to initiate any bedroom activity from now on?" Sakura giggled while she watched him look up with a smirk on his face.

"Only if you promise that if we catch each other in the act of personal pleasure that we're allowed to join in and finish it off." Naruto suggested right back. Sakura's face only deepened in lust at his request.

"So if I catch you having a little 'fun' by yourself when I get back, it means I have to join in?" Sakura asked him slightly aroused at the thought.

"Hey, if I catch you, I'd do the same for you." Naruto reminded her. Sakura just kept smirking and then leaned in to capture his lips in a deep lip lock which Naruto gladly returned. Pulling away, Sakura palmed his cheek and smiled.

"I think we can work with that. Maybe we should try that tonight." Sakura suggested with a look that all but said it was going to happen. Before either could begin though, they heard a knock on the door.

"Hey! Don't go having any sessions in there!" Tsunade called out who had been listening in for any good tidbits.

"I'm going to kill her, I swear." Sakura groaned while Naruto just sniggered at the situation.

"I'm glad you find it funny." Sakura glared at him.

"Sorry." Naruto replied but still smiled at her. Sakura just smirked back at him.

"You'd better be." She said standing up to go and meet their comrades for lunch, but Naruto pulled her back down onto the bed before she could move.

"Naruto, not here." Sakura moaned quietly as he nipped her neck.

"I'm not, I'm just showing my appreciation for you." Naruto said in between nibbles. Sakura could feel herself getting aroused again at his words.

"Stop though otherwise I won't be able to control myself." She pleaded a little bit more than she wanted to. Naruto answered her request and looked up at her.

"Alright, but then I have to ask you something." He said grasping her thighs so she could look at him freely. Sakura didn't say anything as she waited for him to ask.

"Do you want to get married this week?" Naruto asked her. Sakura didn't feel her heart stop or race and she had expected this from someone as unpredictable as him.

"Do my parents know about this?" she asked him leaning forward brushing some bangs away from his face. Naruto simply nodded and smiled.

"Let's get married tomorrow." She said leaning down to kiss him again, both smiling as they locked lips again. She couldn't tell why she agreed this quickly to it but she had a feeling that she always wanted it after she realized her feelings for him. And almost seeing him crushed by a tree probably was a good shot to the arm as well.

"Never thought you'd say that." Naruto chuckled as he pulled away.

"I've already had it planned I was just waiting for you to ask. Ino knows the signal and she's got everything in order for us whenever we're ready." Sakura explained pecking his lips.

"So what time tomorrow then?" Naruto asked her.

"I'd rather do it tonight but we can't ask for miracles. Let's say five, that work for you?" she asked him. Naruto smiled back at her.

"If your parents are ready then that works. I'm tired of the term fiancée anyways. Let's change it to husband and wife." Naruto wrapped her up in his arms, letting her fall to his chest.

"Well, as long as you can stand long enough to say 'I do' then I think we'll be just fine. Besides, I'm going to be taking care of you personally while that brace is on your leg. Don't go breaking it or something, baka." Sakura teased. Naruto just nodded and smiled.

"Tsunade, send the word." Sakura called out and the sound of rapid footsteps quickly departed from the door.

"She was still listening in on us?" Naruto asked her.

"Yes, I gave her the signal too. Naruto, I want to make you a promise." Sakura looked back at him, grasping his hand in hers.

"I can't make up for the years I neglected you, how I treated you. I want to say it's because we were kids but it's not. I was shallow and I had to learn who you really are, we all did." Sakura leaned up and rested her forehead against his, closing her eyes.

"I promise from here till the end of time, I will always give you the love that you were robbed of as a child, that you and I will raise a better world and that you and I will have beautiful children for them to be happy in." Sakura leaned back, opening her eyes and smiling down at him. Naruto palmed her cheek, feeling his heart flutter in his chest and smiled rubbing his thumb over her cheek.

"Promise of a lifetime?" he asked. Sakura just kept smiling.

"Promise of eternity." She replied kissing him.

"Did you ever expect to make a promise like that to me?" Naruto asked her, unable to add anything else.

"Like I said years ago, nothing surprises me anymore." Sakura snuggled into his warm embrace and decided the others could wait while they enjoyed this moment, thinking of children with yellow hair, green eyes and waking up to this every single morning.

* * *

**_A/N: Well…I saw the reactions to the movie. Nothing to really say other than I'm not surprised and disappointed but life goes on. I won't go into a rant though there might be a slip up in this note here. I wanted to focus not just on one character in this and try to get everyone involved. I would say Hinata got more attention than the others besides Naruto and Sakura, but I wanted to continue her growth as well and give a taste of Sasuke and show Karin as well. Might work on Sasuke more next time when I update._**

**_As for the movie, well…I'm not happy that a lot of things that the manga established were ignored like the bonds of friendship and that it was just a NaruHina piece to show growth there (though I knew that going in). I'm not going to say everything that bothered me but it just felt like it was a 'sudden realization' that Naruto realizes what he feels now. But I feel like it just didn't serve ANY of the characters justice to what I read for the last ten years and it probably never will. That's my opinion, it's not going to change but I won't go and try to convince others, this is just me stating my feelings of it._**

**_So now that it's over, I'm not sure how often I'll update this because it's something that will leave me always disappointed, not because of the pairings but that if the interview where Kishimoto said the hints of the endgame were an intentional mislead, then to me, it's a disrespectful way to treat your fans and a disrespect to Hinata, not just Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and especially since you could have made more effort to have her grow as a character if you wanted her as the endgame. That's called poor writing as he's always said but I feel like anything he says now has to be taken with a grain of salt. Some will disagree with me on that but you can't deny that she had very little panel time in 15 years and then needed this movie that's set two years later to resolve that. That's my opinion, I'm not attacking, I'm observing it and like it or not, I personally think Moto is covering himself on this by saying they were red-herrings. Regardless, it's not right as a reader to me._**

**_I'll probably go back and start checking out Rumiko Takahashi's latest work called Rin-ne aka Kyokai no Rinne. For those who don't know, she is the creator of Inuyasha and by far one of my favorite works. I'll say this much, perhaps Kishimoto could take a lesson from her in making heroines just as great as their male counterparts, that's a man saying that by the way._**

**_Oh and fun fact, I'll give you the first name of the heroine of Rin-ne._**

**_It starts with 'S' and ends in 'akura.'_**

**_Hope you enjoyed and maybe I'll update soon. For now, I'll let it rest._**


	4. The Atonement of Sasuke Uchiha

_The Atonement of Sasuke Uchiha_

* * *

"Alright so if I put this into motion, then the vote should fall in my favor without leaving any ill will for anyone?" Hinata asked Sasuke who sat in front of her.

"More or less, it should prevent anything like what happened to my clan." Sasuke assured her leaning forward.

"I really appreciate this, I honestly don't have much clue about what I'm doing since I took over but I'm trying my best." Hinata smiled as she placed the plans off to the side.

"Think nothing of it. I'm just trying to help in any way I can. I know Naruto has been helping too but he's always so busy that he can't always help." Sasuke replied quietly.

"I know, but he's working hard to help me. No offense to him but he's not qualified in this area considering he never really had to deal with clan matters." Hinata replied back taking a drink of water.

"He's learning, slowly, but he's learning." Sasuke smirked leaning back in his seat. "I just want to make sure that what happened to my clan doesn't happen anyone else's."

"Well I'm happy you're willing to help. But I see something is troubling you." Hinata observed quietly. Sasuke didn't answer.

"Naruto's told me about it." Hinata said. Sasuke looked up at her slightly angered.

"Last time I tell the dobe anything." Sasuke grumbled. Hinata just grinned.

"He cares Sasuke. You don't have to say anything just listen to me. I know that you feel like you don't deserve this chance, believe me, I felt the same way when Naruto told me he couldn't love me the way I loved him. It doesn't compare to what you've been through but I took a long hard look at myself and realized that for all the years he spent alone, I could have been bolder, not hiding behind trees or fainting every time he was by me. I respected him, I admired him, and I still do. But I had to realize that I lost my chance because I wasn't strong enough to be a friend to him because of my own weaknesses when we were kids. It wasn't until he told me he couldn't love me like that I began to grow stronger as my own person. I learned from my past and made myself better." Hinata explained to him.

"And I'm assuming he told you of my own demons?" Sasuke asked her calmly.

"No, I could just guess." Hinata smiled leaning forward in her chair.

"It was amazing to have my eyes opened after that day and I was stronger because of it. My only two regrets are that I wasn't a better friend to Naruto and that Neji had to die for him when we all were willing to sacrifice ourselves to protect him, because he may not be it yet, but he's our leader. I won't bore you with my life but I want you to try and find peace not for me but for Naruto." Hinata smiled. Sasuke sighed as he stood from his seat.

'_I'm never going to reveal anything to that dobe again.'_ Sasuke thought quietly.

"Don't tell him about this conversation, he doesn't need to know everything." Hinata looked over her shoulder at him. Sasuke nodded back at her.

"Out of respect for your clan, this will never leave the room." Sasuke replied taking his leave. Hinata took a seat back in her chair and brushed her hair back out of her eyes.

'_I hope you find peace Sasuke. Naruto, I know you'll help him.'_

* * *

Paperwork is something that no man or woman likes to do, even if it's for a good reason. There were times where yes it was rewarded greatly but the mind is something that needs activity to function happily. And Naruto was someone that did not like paperwork, especially when it was sunny and beautiful outside and he wanted nothing more than to spend the day with Sakura. Luckily, he had most of the paperwork done and would be out of his office soon. Ever the optimist, he tried to look at the bright of paperwork.

"At least this is preparing me to be the next Hokage." Naruto sighed writing his name down on another document. The rustle of paper on his deck was drowned out by the door opening in front of him. Naruto lifted his head up and saw a familiar face.

"What brings you by here teme?" Naruto smiled setting the paperwork to the side and setting his pen down on the desk.

"I'm bored and decided to see if you could chalk up some excitement." Sasuke replied sitting in front of him, reminding himself not to mention the conversation with Hinata he had two hours ago.

"Sorry, but I have to get this done first before I can do anything else. Kakashi-sensei said as much and he's busy as well." Naruto explained in disappointment. Sasuke cracked his neck and smirked at his friend's response.

"That's funny because I just went to see Kakashi and he's taking a nap in his office right now." Sasuke explained. Naruto raised his head up and glared at Sasuke.

"What did you say?"

"You heard what I said dobe." Sasuke chuckled scratching his shoulder. Naruto slammed his palms on the desk violently.

"So while I'm in here doing HIS paperwork, he's off sleeping dreaming about Pervy Sage's books! Oh fuck no!" Naruto growled and kicked his chair back.

"It's been awhile since I heard you call Jiraiya by that." Sasuke simply answered back. Naruto looked up at his friend and smiled, albeit a mischievous smile. Sasuke recognized that look of the annoying twelve year that he remembered being teamed up with ten years ago.

"I only call him that when I remember him like that." Naruto explained taking a seat and sighing quietly.

"Sorry." Sasuke replied, hearing the sadness in his friend's voice.

"It's alright. But…I have an idea that Jiraiya would hatch to get back Kakashi. Looks like you might get your fill of excitement tonight Sasuke." Naruto grinned resting his hands behind his back. Sasuke leaned forward and listened in on his friends plan.

_Ten minutes later…_

Kakashi was fast asleep with his feet up on his desk and eyes closed. He was dreaming of Icha Icha and laughing in his sleep at getting his student to do his paperwork for him. Getting Naruto to do paper work was a stroke of genius on his part, and considering it was something that Naruto would eventually have to do. Sure it was a bit of unethical to nap on the job but Kakashi figured he needed to rest seeing as how…

BAM!

"What the?" Kakashi shouted as he looked for the source loud noise and quickly saw that the paper he had pawned off on Naruto was sitting in front of him.

"Think you'll pawn off your work on me while you nap?" Naruto said from outside the window. Kakashi spun his chair around and saw that Naruto and Sasuke were sitting outside the window, with Naruto carrying a duffle bag over his orange shirt.

"Now listen Naruto, I only did it…." Kakashi chuckled nervously.

"I'd save my breath Kakashi-sensei. By the way, I have some valuable books of yours in here if you catch my drift." Naruto sniggered while Sasuke smirked. Kakashi's eyes widened in horror at the thought of which books he had.

"Naruto, you don't mean?"

"Yes I do Kakashi and if you want them back you'd better finish that off. I do also have a few new ones that Jiraiya left me that I found that I might give you as incentive. But next time, find a better hiding spot for your books." Naruto laughed as he and Sasuke leaped onto the roof tops and started making their way to the training grounds to enjoy the rest of the day. Kakashi stammered to himself as he watched orange and black disappear with into the sun with his books.

"No…damn it…I shouldn't have done that." Kakashi grimaced as he turned toward his paperwork and thought about his books and their safety. Naruto meanwhile laughed happily as he jumped across the rooftops with Sasuke in tow behind him.

"Did you see the look on his face? It was priceless!" Naruto laughed as they landed on the ground in front of them and began walking the trail in front of them. Sasuke didn't answer but quietly smiled as he walked beside his friend.

"When do you plan on giving him his books back?" he asked him as they passed a grove of trees. Naruto shrugged and heaved the duffle bag on his shoulder.

"Probably at the end of the day. It'll be a lesson for him not to mess with me like. I may be the future Hokage, but it doesn't mean he can shirk off from his duties and leave them on me." Naruto answered back.

"You'll probably end up shirking them as well knowing you." Sasuke replied back as the wind picked up.

"Hey! I may do that but at least I would use my Shadow Clones to get everything done." Naruto explained himself, not happy that Sasuke could read him like a book.

"Hmm, figures you would already have this figured out." Sasuke chuckled quietly as they rounded a corner.

"I'm not as stupid as you think I am." Naruto grinned.

"Could have fooled me." Sasuke replied.

"Anyways…now that we have the rest of the day off. But I thought you were helping Hinata with her clan duties today." Naruto turned his head.

"I was, she asked for my help in arranging some things of how to make the Hyuuga clan better for the future. The main thing was she wanted to get the Bird Cage Seal removed forever and sadly it's taken this long to get the wheels in motion." Sasuke explained to him.

"Too many years too late." Naruto replied solemnly. Sasuke didn't add anything to his friend's statement but placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be hard on yourself. You're going to change everything." Sasuke said trying to uplift his friend's spirits.

"That's weird coming from you." Naruto deadpanned.

"I can be friendly when I want to." Sasuke remarked moving his hand away as they passed an open field.

"True…listen, I need to know when you're going to be leaving again." Naruto said feeling the wind gust up again, enjoying the cool breeze in the spring time weather.

Sasuke didn't answer him quickly, not because he didn't want to but because he knew it would hurt Naruto. He looked down at his arm and thought about what his friend had sacrificed to bring him back and now it seemed he was taking that in vain. But Sasuke felt he had to, in order to understand himself and help people in need around the world. He also wanted to visit his old comrades with Team Taka, who still had their own beliefs of the world. Naruto though kept them in check, knowing what the blond Jinchuriki could do to them.

"I'm not sure yet." Sasuke answered him. Naruto just chuckled at his response.

"I should have known you would say that." He added in. A quiet silence fell between as they listened to the leaves rustle and the water flow against the river bank as they arrived at a stream.

"You know you only have a few months and then that seal will be taken off." Naruto remarked setting the bag down and taking a seat on the rocks. Sasuke sat a few feet to his side, bringing one knee to his chest and resting his arm on it.

"I know." Sasuke replied, not liking the way Naruto said it.

"I have to ask you this." Naruto said quietly, his voice gruff and tired.

"I'm not going to attack the village or anything else." Sasuke answered his friend's unsaid question.

"I know you won't, but I had to say something. Some of the people are really starting to worry about it and even though I've told them you aren't like that anymore, they have their doubts." Naruto explained to him, feeling slightly guilty.

"I see, and do you think I've changed like you've said many times?" Sasuke asked him quietly looking at the stream. Naruto lifted his right arm and looked at him with another deadpan look.

"If I lost my arm for nothing then we have a problem." Naruto replied with a frown. Sasuke just smirked and closed his eyes.

"That's all I needed to know." Sasuke said reaching to his other side and grabbing under his black cloak and pulling out a long black sheath.

"This is for you." Sasuke said handing him the sheath which had a handle protruding from it. Naruto's face turned inquisitive as he took it from Sasuke's hands into his own. Naruto grasped the handle and pulled it from the sheath revealing part of a blade before putting it back into its place.

"What's this for?" Naruto asked his friend setting the katana down.

"I bought it on my last journey as a 'thank you' to you." Sasuke explained kicking a small rock into the stream.

"You didn't need to, especially since I don't use a katana." Naruto smiled, silently appreciating the gesture from his friend.

"It's more of a place piece, but it's just as deadly. If you ever need it, it'll serve you well." Sasuke replied adjusting his seat. Naruto grabbed the blade again and looked at the shining black sheath than set it back on the duffle bag.

"Maybe I can find a way to use it with my Rasengan." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke saw his friend's smile out of the corner of his eye and smiled as well. It wasn't often that they got to enjoy each other's company like this. They were brothers in arms and they shared a bond that many would never understand. The Uchiha knew he had done things he could never forget that he had lost his way so many times, but Naruto had brought him back and he had done it after being considered the worst in his class.

He remembered when he thought Naruto's Rasengan had been weak compared to his Chidori, thinking he had won when they had practiced years ago when they were still Genin. But when he saw the damage that Naruto could inflict with his Rasengan, he knew that he had an equal, or someone that could be even greater than him. That drove him to want power, power to avenge his family only to learn of the traitorous elders of the village. He remembered when Kakashi had told them to step down as their actions had directly led to the Uchiha Massacre that had led Sasuke's defection. Of course Kakashi could not let Sasuke go without punishment but in sight of everything that had been forced upon him there was room for leeway. Some argued that he didn't deserve such special treatment because Naruto had fared worse in life and could have easily turned to the dark was complicated but Naruto had won in his pleas. Sasuke was punished the best they could see and of course Naruto would keep him in check. Sasuke knew that Naruto was no longer his equal, he was his superior and even though he didn't like that, he knew that would be the case now. He laughed at the thought of the dead last of the class now becoming Hokage one day and proving everyone wrong.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked him. Sasuke stopped laughing and shook his head.

"Nothing dobe." He answered back. Naruto looked at his friend confused but shrugged it off.

"It's nice to feel like kids again. I miss those days you know?" Naruto turned to him.

"How could you miss those days with what you know now?" Sasuke asked him back. Naruto shrugged again.

"I just miss the days where we knew we'd meet together here to learn. Team Seven and enjoying the company." Naruto began to chuckle.

"Ten years went by and now look at us, replacement arms and probably the strongest ninja here." Naruto laughed at the thought of it all. Sasuke chuckled and started laughing as well enjoying a genuine moment with his friend at the training grounds they grew up on. Their laughter died down after a few minutes and they looked towards the stream, thinking how crazy they had been growing up.

"Are you going to be coming to dinner tonight? All of the Konoha Eleven are going to be there." Naruto said watching a fish swim down the stream.

"I'm not sure I should. I feel like they don't need me or want me there." Sasuke replied, still feeling like he was an outcast. Not that he really cared because he had Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi. But he felt like being with the others would be awkward.

"If they don't like it, they can leave. You're my brother, my family." Naruto answer back, sternly and assured. Sasuke smiled looking up to the sky. He felt at peace with himself today with those words.

'_Family.'_

"Yeah, I'll be there."

* * *

"So have you told him the news yet or better yet are you going to tell _me _the news?" Ino asked Sakura who were sitting outside a café across the street from the hospital.

"No, and to the second question, no because you'll find out tonight along with the rest of them." Sakura shook her head and drank her tea.

"Aw come on! You can't tell your best friend for crying out loud!" Ino threw her hands in the air. Sakura just chuckled at her friend's reaction.

"Sorry." Sakura shrugged and smiled. "Once I say it, you'll be smacking yourself on the head that you didn't see it."

"I hate you sometimes Forehead." Ino stuck her tongue out.

"Same to you Piggy." Sakura answered back pulling down her eyelid and sticking her tongue out. Both began to giggle and then laugh loudly at the antics between them.

"Oh man, after all these years and we're still acting like bakas. How did we ever get any men?" Ino asked her semi-serious.

"I can answer that. Because Naruto's a stubborn baka who won me over and you have Sai who allowed you to teach him how human's behave. Meanwhile you have Shikamaru who's gotten Temari to leave Suna over here. Soon everyone will be paired off with everyone." Sakura remarked grabbing the necklace around her chest and looked at it fondly thinking of the day Naruto had given it to her in proposal.

She remembered their wedding day and how simple it had been, how quant it had been with their friends and Sakura's family. She remembered the celebration they had afterward, dancing with her husband, feeling his tears fall on her face as they danced. She remembered asking him why he was crying and him telling her that he was so happy that he couldn't believe it, only wishing his parents were alive to see them. She remembered the words she had told him

"_They are here, watching over us. So please don't cry." Sakura said wiping his tears away. Naruto smiled and nodded as they danced while Ino yelled out over the music making sure to talk about some very private things. Sakura fumed and start charging after Ino…._

"Hey Sakura are you there?" Ino waved her hand in front of her face. Sakura snapped back to reality and quickly remembered where she was.

"Yeah, just remembering my wedding day and you shouting 'make sure that you take it nice and slow tonight' in front of _everybody."_ Sakura growled at her.

"Oh come on, that was two years ago! When are you going to let it go?" Ino laughed back.

"Never, but that's okay, I can always just have Naruto demote you if you ever bring it up." Sakura innocently said to her.

"You would probably do that wouldn't you?" Ino sighed leaning against her hand.

"Yep." Sakura answered her with a smile.

"Thought so, but let me ask you, when we all have kids, you think you think you can get Naruto to influence teams? I'd like my kid to be with Shikamaru and Choji's someday, continue the tradition we have?" Ino asked her.

"I think we can arrange that." Sakura replied as she continued to smile. Ino noticed how much she was smiling today and could only wonder what the hell is going on.

"Why are you so happy today? Is the news really that big?" Ino asked her.

"Again, I can't tell you. You'll find out tonight." Sakura said again, slightly annoyed at Ino's questioning.

"You're no fun." Ino sighed drinking her tea.

"Yeah, she really isn't." Karin said walking up to the table and taking a seat.

"Oh great, now I have another one to deal with." Sakura dramatically sighed and smiled at her arrival.

"Aw come on, you know I'm fun." Karin giggled leaning back her chair. Sakura hung her head down in response.

"I'm surrounded." She mumbled in defeat.

"So she admits defeat, good! Now we can enjoy the rest of the day!" Ino exclaimed happily drinking her tea again. Sakura lifted her head back up and turned towards Karin.

"How was your escort mission to Suna?" Sakura asked her trying to change the subject.

"It was alright, bit of a boring one though. Though I did get a chance to meet the Kazekage." Karin replied happily.

"Oh you mean Gaara? I saw him a few weeks ago when he visited Naruto." Sakura said calmly leaning back in her chair.

"Just have to take the wind out of everything don't you?" Karin glared at her.

"You started it." Sakura smirked tilting her head, but happy that Karin was making progress in Konoha's ranks since her official induction two years ago.

Karin had been promoted to Chunnin in just under a year after dealing with the stupid Genin missions that Sakura was glad she no longer needed to deal with and was learning how to channel her special powers to be used for healing purposes, both from Sakura and Tsunade. It was nice to know that a lot of shinobi were becoming medics, both men and women. Even Hinata was learning techniques as well but of course she was more attuned to being a scout on missions using her Byakugan. Now that she was head of her clan though, she didn't go on missions as much as she had to deal with the political turmoil of the village as Naruto called it. Sakura hoped that Hinata would be able to find someone to share her life with as she had always found Naruto to be the only person she cared for and so far no one else, perhaps Sasuke one day as he had been helping her sort out clan duties and helping her learn. Maybe one day she could step down and start a family of her own.

"So Forehead, are you going to tell me the big news yet?" Ino asked again. Sakura slammed her glass down and growled at Ino quietly.

"For the hundredth time Ino, NO!" Sakura shouted standing up from her seat and began to walk away from the table. Karin tilted her head confused and turned towards Ino.

"What news?" she asked her.

"Oh she says she has some big news to announce tonight but Naruto will be the first to know. She won't tell me a damn thing. Wait! She left without paying for her drinks! Damn it now I'M going to have to pay for her!" Ino sighed loudly. Karin's mouth creased at the corner as she looked towards Sakura who was walking away rather quickly, no doubt part of her plan. She had sensed something was different the moment she had arrived, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Something was different about her chakra but she hadn't had enough training yet to determine what it was. Karin shrugged it off and decided that it would be better to just wait until tonight when they all attended dinner.

* * *

"You know I'm going to force you to show up to this dinner tonight if you try to back out right?" Naruto asked Sasuke as they sat on the back porch of Sasuke's new home. Sasuke didn't answer Naruto's question.

"Come on, it won't be as bad as you think. Listen, if I helped you get a date would you come willingly?" Naruto laughed at his friend's sudden glare.

"I don't think anyone would want to date a traitor. Besides, I already said I would go." Sasuke turned away and looked at the ground of his backyard. Naruto could hear the sadness in his voice and looked at him with pity.

"There's always someone that will love you no matter what you've done. I always loved Sakura no matter what she might have done and she felt guilty for years after we got together. She would wake up crying in the middle of the night, asking me if I forgave her, how I could be with someone like her. It took a lot of time to tell her it was alright, that everyone had their flaws. She wouldn't believe me though. She thought that it wasn't fair that she was my first while I supposedly had to settle for her love after being broken by you." Naruto told him.

"I have that effect sadly." Sasuke replied coldly. Naruto ignored his statement and continued on.

"I'd tell her about who it was that loved her forehead, make her remember who it was that was foolish enough to do that and that I wished I had the courage to do it myself instead of henging into you and that it was my fault too. That she was someone my mother and father would proudly be happy to see take care of me like they wished they could. She would cry for a few minutes, and then she'd kiss me and tell me she was sorry for everything. I'd tell her that it was okay, that she had nothing to be sorry for. She'd smiled and then tell me she loved me to death and then we'd cuddle together and sleep soundly." Naruto smiled, thinking of those nights where even in the cold they'd found warmth.

"And you're telling me your personal night time stories because?" Sasuke turned to him, not really wanting to hear this.

"I'm telling you because eventually she learned to forgive herself even though she never needed to, at least to me. My point is that you have to eventually learn to forgive yourself one day. We both know you were messed up, you don't think I considered going down that path once or twice? I remember fighting Pain and coming _this _close to unsealing Kurama from his cage." Naruto said, emphasizing 'this' by squeezing his thumb and finger close together.

"What stopped you?" Sasuke asked him leaning on the fence post watching the sunset across the sky and the leaves blow in the wind.

"My father stopped me. It's funny that I punched him in the gut, how confused I was. I always had to fight to prove myself and eventually I did. If I had let Kurama go, I wouldn't be who I was now. I wouldn't have made Kurama my friend. I wouldn't have brought you back. None of that would have happened if he hadn't stopped me. Sometimes it takes someone else to make you realize what needs to be done. That's why I'm trying to help you now." Naruto explained walking towards Sasuke and leaning on the post next to him. Sasuke didn't respond to the close proximity of his friend or his words.

"You've been hiding in here, inside yourself for the last five years. You won't open up and I'm guilty of not trying hard enough to do it. I don't expect to change you into a happy go lucky guy because you'll always have that attitude of having a stick up your ass." Naruto said quietly while Sasuke twitched at the analogy.

"But I want to at least make you happy, to make it so that you can start over again, and make it so that you can do something when that seal comes off of you. You don't have to have everyone accept you. It's not in your nature to want that whereas my upbringing made me crave that. But you need to be happy with yourself at some point. Those nights where you came to me and Sakura aren't going to go away until you are happy." Naruto pushed the issue further. Sasuke sighed quietly at his friend's nagging.

"I never said I wasn't happy, I'm just…not feeling right about all of this. I feel like I don't deserve this." Sasuke looked up turning his head. Naruto just placed his bandaged hand on his friends shoulder.

"Sasuke, everyone deserves a second chance. First thing we need to do, get you someone that can help you realize that." Naruto replied patting Sasuke's shoulder.

"I thought you were supposed to be the one to work all the miracles." Sasuke scoffed.

"I can be your best friend, but you need a woman that will straighten you because there's no way in hell I am EVER going down THAT road with you." Naruto shuddered at the thought of it. Sasuke felt his skin crawl as he removed Naruto's hand from his shoulder.

"If you EVER say something like that again, I'll cut you in half." Sasuke warned him with a glare.

"That's why I said it now, because I doubt I'll be able to use that bit of dark comedy again when that seal is removed." Naruto chuckled quietly. Sasuke only smiled at his friend's attempt to humor him and fell silent as he lost himself in thought.

"Naruto?" he said, gaining his attention who gave him a questioning look.

"Do you wonder about what your parents were like?" Sasuke asked him. Naruto wasn't sure how to answer that, especially since it was so unexpected from him.

"I can't say what they were like in life. I know my mother had a fiery temper but that she was kind and loved me unconditionally. My dad, well I can tell he was the silent type but he loved her and me just like all dads do. I remember when my mom told me to find someone like her and I couldn't help but think of Sakura and I have no doubt in my heart she was the one she meant. But I have to know why you're asking me this?" Naruto turned the question back to him.

"I can't remember what my parents were like anymore. I don't know who they were, not after everything I've learned. I wish I could know what they were thinking about with all the conflict between the Uchiha Clan." Sasuke flexed his fingers into a fist.

"Sasuke, I can't say what they were thinking, but I'm sure they were thinking of you all the time. It's why I'm going to make sure that something like that never happens to anyone again. I can't imagine what it was like to see that, and in truth I don't want to. I may have had my hardships, but we both did in different ways. It's why when I become Hokage, I will never let something like what happened to the Uchiha Clan happen again." Naruto assured him but could tell that he was still upset as he flexed his fingers.

"Let me tell you something that may sound crazy." Naruto began looking out towards the cliffs of the village, his father's face looking over the village.

"Crazy, you? No…" Sasuke scoffed.

"Shut up. Anyways, I remember one night not too long ago while Sakura was out on a mission, I had a weird dream." Naruto started out.

"It wasn't about ramen was it?" Sasuke asked him, trying to cheer himself up.

"You know, you may have opened up more but not in a good way." Naruto glared at him. Sasuke simply shrugged, giving Naruto the go to continue with a wave of his hand.

"Well, it was weird because it felt so real. I was in a room that looked like a kid's room, with pictures of my dad and my mom around, orange bed sheets, things like that. Then I heard a voice call out to me…" Naruto trailed off as he remembered.

"_I'm surprised that you found this place." _

_Naruto whipped his head around to see Kushina standing behind with a smile and her eyes shining brightly._

"_M…mom?" Naruto's mouth quivered and his hands shook._

"_Yes, it's me Naruto. I'm glad to see you again." Kushina smiled who quickly found herself in her son's embrace again, just like he did when he first met her._

"_Mom!" Naruto sobbed into her neck as he hugged her tightly, not sure how long it would last this time. Kushina wrapped her arms around him tightly and rubbed his back gently._

"_Hey, hey now, don't cry." She said gently, knowing their time was limited again._

"_But…but I don't want you to go again. Please!" Naruto begged her, unable to bear losing her again._

"_You know that it will happen eventually. But please, let's enjoy this while we can." Kushina pulled him back wiping his eyes dry. She looked him up and down, seeing how much he had grown since the last time she had seen him._

"_My word, you've grown into such a handsome young man. You look so much like your father did. You have his hair, but you have my face, a true blend of us both. It even seems you're growing a bit of a beard. I don't need to question your personality of course." Kushina beamed, wiping his eyes dry and palming his cheek._

"_I'm trying to make yours and dad's dreams come true ya know? I'm working harder than ever so that there won't be wars anymore, so that people can live happily." Naruto said smiling back at her._

"_I know you are son, and you're doing great. But don't say 'ya know,' that's my little tick." Kushina giggled._

"_Sorry." Naruto chuckled._

"_I wouldn't expect anything else out of my son than to be the best at what he does, protecting people close to him. And I see you have found yourself a nice girl to marry as well." Kushina teased him while elbowing him._

"_Mom…" Naruto groaned._

"_Oh stop, be happy. She's really got a temper on her but she also loves you very much. Minato told me as much when he returned to me. I told you to find one like me, seems she's the one after all." Kushina continued to smile._

"_She really is like you. Maybe that's why I loved her for so long because she reminded me of you even when I didn't know who you were." Naruto smiled scratching his head._

_Kushina giggled as she took a seat on the bed, patting it for him to join her. Naruto did so, feeling the sheets ruffle underneath them as they sat and looked around the room._

"_I'm glad you did, she can give you the love that I couldn't. I'll have to visit her in one of her dreams one day to let her know." Kushina said solemnly looking around the room and taking in the sights._

"_I think this is what your room would have been if we could have been around for you. It hurts me to know that you and I will never have that chance." Kushina wiped her eyes as tears threatened to fall. Naruto felt his eyes sadden as he looked at her._

"_There were days I wished you and dad would come for me, that I always thought you were alive. Every day I wonder if there is any way to bring you back but even if I could, I don't think I would because it wouldn't be you or him." Naruto said with some guilt in his voice._

"_I'm glad, you're right about that. If you find a time altering jutsu, maybe you could save us that way." Kushina laughed._

"_You sure you would want that? It might affect the timeline in a bad way." Naruto chuckled, hearing his mother's laughter as music._

"_No, it's probably not ideal but maybe it would be. Maybe my best friend would still be alive as well." Kushina replied._

"_Who was your best friend?" Naruto asked her. Kushina smiled back to him._

"_It was _your_ best friend's mother. Mikoto Uchiha." Kushina told him. Naruto's face widen in shock as he heard her admission._

"_So you were…." He stammered out. Kushina nodded to his unfinished question._

"_We wanted you two to be best friends before you were even born just like we were. If only things had been different. It wasn't fair for us to be taken like that, for only Hiruzen and two others to know who you truly were." Kushina sighed quietly, feeling regret take her heart before turning to her son._

"_He did his best as Lord Third, but so much corruption forced everyone's hand. Everything that was corrupted, Kakashi taking Rin's life even though he didn't want to and that it haunts him now, Obtio who turned because of it, the Uchiha Masscare, deaths of countless others, every bit of it all because of a madman's ego that led to the rebirth of someone who wanted complete control. It was manipulation of the highest order all for the sake of power, that is the cause our deaths. But we had a reason for each. My reason, Minato's reason was to protect you, even in the face of death, even when I pleaded for him to let me die and raise you. I just wish we could have seen you grow up." Kushina sobbed quietly. Naruto scooted closer and wrapped his arms around her, feeling his eyes tear up as well._

"_You were always with me in spirit. You always will be, I just wish it wasn't like this when I can only see you in my dreams." He said as he comforted her and himself as best he could._

"_I know." Kushina lifted her head, not wanting to see him go again._

"_Will there ever be more dreams like this, or will I have to wait until I die to see you and dad again?" Naruto asked her sadly._

"_I don't know. I can't visit whenever I want. It just…doesn't work like that. But, I have faith I will. So will Minato, but I wouldn't worry about seeing us anytime soon." Kushina wiped her eyes again and smiled._

"_Mom…"_

"_You have Sakura, she is someone that will love you unconditionally, give you a family. You have many friends that love you too and world that you have to lead. I know you want to see us again, but you have so many people to look after so that you don't have to have the wars we did. You're so grown up now that you don't need me or Minato anymore, but we'll always be there in spirit." Kushina assured him, feeling herself slip away._

"_Please don't go, not yet." Naruto pleaded to her. Kushina smiled back at him and hugged him tightly again._

"_Just give me a big hug alright? I can't stop it any more than you can." Kushina told him and he did just that._

"_I love you my son, be safe." Kushina's voiced echoed as she cried, leaning up and kissing his forehead._

"_I love you mom…." Naruto cried and smiled as his dream room began to vanish._

"That was the last time I saw her, probably about a year ago." Naruto finished his story. Sasuke was not one that could be moved to tears, but felt his eyes water slightly hearing his friend's tale. He blinked away any threatening tears.

"You're the only person I've told that dream to." Naruto admitted.

"So our moms were best friends? You got all of that from a dream?" Sasuke asked him still fazed but unsure.

"I have a mountain of fox shaped chakra inside of me and you're questioning my dreams?" Naruto smiled.

"Touche." Sasuke replied.

"I think it was fate. If my mom could love me that much then I have no doubt yours was the same. I'm sure if you try, you'll remember how much she loved you." Naruto assured him. Sasuke didn't say anything, taking in his friend's comforting words he felt began to remember some of the things his mother had done for him. They were blurry but they were there and he smiled.

"What time does dinner start?" Sasuke asked. Naruto turned to look at the clock behind them that read fifteen minutes till six.

"In about forty-five minutes. I'm guessing you'll be coming with us?" Naruto asked him. Sasuke didn't answer him right away as he watched the sun dip down further, slowly as the day wound down and the sounds of kids with their parents outside walked down the streets.

'_Do I really deserve this?' _Sasuke asked himself. He wondered for the last five years if he did, remembering the nights when he would come to Naruto and Sakura's door step. The nights where he would keep them from slumber as he talked about his problems that no one else would ever hear, the times he wished he had never left the village and the nightmares of not being a better person. Listening to Naruto's story reminded him of both their shared hardships and it reminded him of the bond that they shared.

Sasuke never showed much on the outside because he didn't want people to see that but his closest friends knew and that was something he never would take for granted again.

'_Maybe I should try tonight.'_ Sasuke sighed and turned towards his friend.

"Yeah dobe, just don't make a big deal out of it." Sasuke smiled smugly. Naruto just grinned back.

"Good, now let's get going, don't want to be late do we?" Naruto said turning around and walking back into the Uchiha household. Sasuke looked up at the sky before following him.

'_Is this what you wanted for me mom? Where ever you are, I hope you can forgive me and be proud of me.'_ Sasuke thought, standing up and turning around before taking one more look towards the sky and followed Naruto.

* * *

The remaining Konoha Eleven were sat enjoying themselves as they ate and drank merrily with Kakashi, Tsunade, Karin and Sai with them. Honestly, it wasn't even a dinner anymore it was a pure celebration of everyone's success and the main attendee of the night was of course a loud mouth shinobi that currently was enjoying himself while talking to Shikamaru next to him.

"Naruto, you really are too loud sometimes." Shikamaru groaned while cleaning out his ear.

"Oh come on! Lighten up and enjoy yourself. You're just upset that Temari isn't here right now, that's it right?" Naruto joked patting his back.

"I won't confirm that." Shikamaru mumbled quietly, cursing the amount of alcohol he had consumed. Sakura watched from afar, smiling as she watched Naruto enjoy himself in the company of his friends. She watched as Karin walked over and took a seat next to her, a drink in both her hands.

"Why are you not drinking anything tonight?" Karin asked offering her a drink. Sakura shook her head and politely declined.

"I don't want to, I need to keep an eye on Naruto and make sure he doesn't go too crazy." Sakura smiled watching as he and Kiba began to argue who would win in a fight.

"Are you sure it's that reason or something else?" Karin asked her leaning in close with a smile. Sakura suddenly felt very uncomfortable as she remembered what Karin could do.

"No…no, nothing else." Sakura stammered out. Karin knew she couldn't lie to her, not about this and what she had sensed earlier.

"So when are you going to tell him?" Karin asked her, smiling widely. Sakura sighed as she knew she had been caught, there was no denying it with her and she could only imagine if Tsunade knew about it too.

"Later tonight, but please don't tell anyone else! I wanted him to be the first to know!" Sakura pleaded to her. Karin leaned forward and nodded.

"I won't, and congratulations." She said quietly. Sakura sighed in relief before turning towards her.

"If we're going to start asking questions that we want to deny then I have to ask this, when are you going to go ask Sasuke out?" Sakura asked her seriously. Karin turned away from her and stayed silent.

"I know you still like him, maybe even love him still. I know you've been denying it because of what he did, but don't forget how quick you were to go and save him in the war." Sakura reminded her.

"I know." Karin sighed. "It's just…I don't know if I can trust him like that again. I felt betrayed once but I still couldn't stay away from him in those moments of desperation. I held myself away from him but…even now after all these years I still want him."

Sakura smiled and grasped her shoulder gently.

"He's changed, I promise you that. Believe it or not, he's been struggling for years now but he's never told anyone else that but me and Naruto. Just give him a chance." Sakura boldly stated to her. Karin sighed, unsure of what to do.

"Are you sure, are you absolutely sure he's changed?" Karin asked her again. Sakura smiled and nodded. Karin looked over towards Sasuke who was standing by the window not particularly enjoying himself it seemed like. Karin looked back to Sakura who nudged her head towards Sasuke.

"Go on and try." Sakura urged her on. Karin looked at Sakura with concern in her eyes then back to Sasuke. Karin thought about the nights where she wondered if Sasuke would ever change, feeling the same emotions she had felt for him all these years. She remember when he saved her in the Chunin Exams ten years ago, she remembered falling in love with him and then thinking about how she could love someone as crazy as he was.

"I just, don't want to seem like I'm someone that was fawning over him for no reason. I mean, he saved my life but then he…" Karin trailed off.

"If he saved your life then it shows he has a heart for you. Naruto saved my life many times before and because of his selflessness and undying love for me, I eventually returned it. He made me want to be a better person, to not be in his shadow or Sasuke's but it's hard to compete with two people that apparently one was the reincarnation of Asura." Sakura smiled as she watched Naruto show off the new katana Sasuke had given him earlier today, placing it next to the khakkhara (sounding staff) he had received from the Hinata a year prior.

"So he cares for me like that? Are you…"

"Just go and talk to him. You'll never know until you talk to him. It's what I had to do and I know it's hard to that. But, the rewards outweigh the fear." Sakura explained grabbing Karin by the arm and pulling her over to the window. Sasuke turned his head as Sakura gently shoved Karin into Sasuke.

"You two need to talk already, get this settled." Sakura brushed of her hands and walked back towards Naruto who had Kiba in a headlock, ready to knock them both out. Karin just smirked as she turned back to Sasuke.

"What's wrong with her?" Sasuke asked her looking out the window.

"Umm…personal matters." Karin tried to defer it away.

"Nothing new there, but why did she decide to bring you over here?" Sasuke asked turning his eyes to her. Karin suddenly found mouth dry and a lump in her throat.

"Well…I…" Karin stammered out. Sasuke turned away with a lost look in his eyes.

"If you can't say what you need to say, then you need to leave until you can." Sasuke suggested. Karin frowned at his words but remembered that Sakura had told her that he wasn't able to really express himself like that. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"I know what I want to say…it's just…I need to know something." Karin said leaning on the window sill next to him. Sasuke grunted softly as his way of letting her continue.

"Do you remember ten years ago when you saved me during the Chunin Exams?" she asked him. Sasuke turned to her and nodded.

"It's the reason I found you in the first place. I remember Orochimaru telling me who you were. I wanted you at first because of your abilities…" Sasuke bluntly told her while she felt her eyes sullen.

"…but you showed me affection throughout all of it and sadly I lost sight of everything. These last few years have been hard for me to accept, it's the reason I lived my nomadic life learning about the world all the while wondering if I deserved my redemption. It took my friend today to convince me that everyone deserves a second chance. I owe it to everyone around me who I've affected in their life and to absolve my sin." Sasuke turned to her. Karin's eyes widen at his revelation.

'_So he has changed.'_

"I just don't know how to start." Sasuke admitted, shame showing in his face. Karin felt her heart race as he looked at her, unsure of what to say. So she went on instinct and smile.

"You can come and dance with me." Karin suggested. Sasuke didn't answer her, unsure of what to say. Karin just sighed and grasped his hand gently.

"Come on, you owe me a lot more than a dance. But let's start there." Karin kept smiling as she pulled him from the window and led him closer to the center of the house, leading him in sway as they slowly danced to the music. Everyone's heads turned as they watched Sasuke dance awkwardly with Karin, noticing the small smile creep across his face trying to ignore everyone's stares. Naruto lifted his glass to Sasuke you looked back at him and nodded. Sakura soon stepped over to him and grasped his arm gently.

"They look happy don't they?" Sakura asked him. Naruto just smiled and laughed.

"It's about time I'd say. The teme's been too hard on himself all these years." Naruto remarked as he watched Sasuke and Karin becoming more in tuned in their dance. Sasuke leaned in closer to Karin and leaned down to whisper something in her ear.

"I'm going to be leaving soon but…I'd like someone to come with me this time. I'll be visiting Jugo and Suigestu again, I'm sure they'd like to see you again. After that though, I'm not sure how long we'll be gone…if you decide to come with me." Sasuke said to her gently.

"You don't need to ask twice, just get permission from the Hokage." Karin smiled leaning into his embrace. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and felt his heart soften slightly. For the first time in years, he felt truly happy again.

"Well since they seem to be really happy." Naruto commented as he held Sakura close. She just felt her smile widely turning towards him.

"Not as happy as you'll be in a minute." Sakura remarked causing Naruto to be very confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked her. Sakura just giggled as she grasped his hand gently.

"Remember how we talked about having kids when we were younger?" Sakura asked him feeling her eyes water up.

"Yes, but what are you getting at?" Naruto asked her. Sakura loved him with all her heart but sometimes he was as dense as a piece of wood. She took his hand placed it on her stomach and rubbed it gently.

"Naruto, I know you always wanted a family. Well…Naruto…you're going to be a daddy." Sakura looked up and her face widen into a smile that only a mother to be could have.

Naruto felt his heart stop and his legs shake, grasping for a chair to sit on which he luckily found. He collapsed on it and the others took notice, all concerned for him as he looked ready to faint. They saw his lips moving but nothing could be heard.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Tsunade asked him, wondering if he had too much to drink. If he did, he quickly sobered up.

"I'm going…I'm going to be a daddy…" Naruto's voice could be heard clearly as everyone's eyes grew wide and their voices silent.

"I'm going to be a daddy!" Naruto cried as he wrapped himself around Sakura's waist, his head resting just on top of her chest and crying tears of joy with a smile adorning his face. Even Kurama who slept most of the time could hear the jubilation in his ears and smiled at his friend's news.

**_"I'll have to congratulate him later."_**

Sakura cried too, raking his hair with her fingers while wrapping her other arm around her man and letting the emotions take them in. All the women in attendance began to weep happily for the couple and the men all quickly made their way over to pat him on the back. Naruto couldn't remember the last time he cried this much in life but these were tears of joy as he kept saying "I'm going to be a daddy" over and over again.

Sasuke watched on as his friend cried his eyes out and smiled, realizing that in that moment, the seeds of the next generation had been planted, something he promised to protect. Naruto wiped his eyes and stood up twirling Sakura in the air who giggled at his reaction before putting her down. He leaned down and kissed her with all the love he had and wrapped her arms around her tightly as she did the same.

"I love you….I love you…" Naruto said over and over again into her shoulder.

"I love you too." Sakura replied kissing his forehead gently. Naruto couldn't explain the feeling other than uncontained joy in his heart. He leaned down again and wrapped his arms around Sakura's stomach and placed his head against it, causing her to blush slightly but smiled all the way through it.

"So who's going to be the Godfather and Godmother, Forehead? It'd better be me considering you wouldn't tell me." Ino smiled causing the others laugh.

"Now let's hold on there Ino, they just found out. Let them enjoy it." Hinata remarked with a smile, happy that Naruto would finally have a family of his own. Naruto though heard Ino's words and his eyes looked directly towards Sasuke who only smiled at the unspoken conversation between them.

'_Would you consider that role Sasuke?'_

Sasuke's smile grew slightly, and Karin took notice of it. She smiled and sensed his chakra become warm. Sasuke looked back at Naruto and met his gaze.

'_I wouldn't expect anything else dobe.'_

Sasuke smiled as he finally began to feel his atonement take weight.

"Hey Naruto, can I get my books back since you're in such a good mood now?" Kakashi asked still upset from earlier. Naruto just shot him a glare telling him to shut it. Kakashi's face deadpanned at his answer.

'_I'm never going to see my books again am I?'_

* * *

_**A/N: No need to explain this one, the title of the chapter says it all. Now that I got this done, I think I can take a break from this series. I still have bitter feelings about the ending of course but life goes on. I'll say this much, seeing how the movie while doing well in the box office isn't being received well based on various reports is nice but that's none of my business. Time to move on to other series and take the lessons learned from this manga to those (meaning don't get too involved into anything now).**_

_**And damn it! I love Kushina so I HAD to put her in here!**_

_**Anyways, not sure when I'll update this because now that I've gotten to this point where I wanted this redemption of Sasuke, anything else now will be something that would be a story I thought of doing back in May after the manga ended, of course I was expecting a bit of a different ending but….yeah, that didn't happen. I'm not sure when I'll do another one but for now I hope this made everyone happy. I have everyone redeemed so far I wanted (Naruto, Sakura, Karin, Hinata, Sasuke, Tsunade). Next up might be Kakashi or further redemption of Sasuke or it might be the start of something else where everyone is more involved. Until then, stay safe.**_

**_As for designs, all the characters have the same outfit they had in chapter 700. Karin I'll leave up to imagination._**


End file.
